The New Farm Hand
by Nileywriter101
Summary: A Bratty City Boy is forced to live with a family that lives in the Contry with a family. How will he react to this culture shock. Will he find love or will he quit? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Farm Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I get up and see it's about 5:30.

Not bad. The rooster isn't late today. I get into my plaid shirt and work overalls and I head downstairs. I turn on the stove to start making breakfast. I crack a few of yesterday's eggs into a frying pan and I cut some slices of homemade bread. I boil the water for tea and I get back to flipping the eggs.

"Morning Miley, up early I see." Dad says.

"Not really. I'm usually up at this time milking the cows or churning the butter or feeding the animals." I tell him.

"You know that it's almost impossible for me to run this farm without you. Your Mom use to do all the cooking and cleaning and stuff." He says as I put breakfast on the table.

"Now Miley, you know that I'm getting older and there are things I can't do on the farm anymore right?" He says.

"Well yes." I say to him.

"So I decided to hire someone to help me out. He is a boy from the city. I figure the best way to teach em right is for them to know nothing about it. His Father told me that he would be sending him out sometime today."Dad says.

Oh great! The last intern didn't last too long. He quit on us the same week he got here. He called farm work "Too hard and said that we were fucking country hicks." Personally, I like the farm. It's the only place I can be totally relaxed. The town part is a bit too loud and crowded.

"Miles, can you milk the cows please." Dad asks.

"Sure Dad. I just have to do the dishes." I tell him as he goes outside.

I finished up the dishes and I go outside. I go into the cow barn to start milking the cows.

"You know Betsey, I always wondered what that thing people call school is like. They say you learn how to read and write. It is silly for a girl to dream about going to school isn't it Betsey?" I tell her.

She replies with the same answer I always get.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" She belts.

I get the cows milked and the chickens fed.

"Now it's time to move onto the horses." I think out loud.

I feed the horses and I start to brush out my horse's hair. Her name is Southern Belle. I raised her since she was a foal.

"Dad, I'm going to take Southern Belle for a ride. I got to train her for the horse show." I tell him.

"Alright, just make sure you fix lunch before 1." He says as I put the saddle on her.

"Hey beautiful." I say as I get on her.

We get on to the little course I built. We practice jumps and jumping over puddles of water.

"Good girl." I state as I give her a pat.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Dad is convinced I'm going to work this summer. Fat chance on that. He told me I had a job last year but then he sent me to Florida as a vacation. I hope he is sending me to Europe this year. I start text some friends.

"Nicholas! I have been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes, get off your phone!" Dad yells.

I go down the stairs, still texting.

"Alright Nick, you are leaving today. Please tell me you packed." He says rolling his eyes.

"No. I didn't bother packing. I can buy clothes when I get there." I state.

"Oh trust me buddy, you have to pack. Where you are going, there aren't many stores. In fact I don't know if there is a mall at all." Dad says.

"Wait! No mall! Where the hell are you sending me? Fucking Alaska?" I protest.

"I can't tell you Nick. The man who is taking you in says that you can't know until you get there." Dad says.

I go upstairs and I pack a few clothes and some other stuff.

"Nick! Let's get going! You'll miss your plane." Dad yells.

"Shut up Dad! I'll be right down." I yell.

I hug my Mom goodbye before I get into the car destined for the airport to get on a plane for somewhere. I get through security and I sit on the bench with my laptop. I start watching a movie while I wait for the plane. I get on the first plane that is going to Virginia. I look at my ticket and see that it's not my last destination. I get on a plane destined for Nashville, Tennessee. What the hell is in Tennessee other then Shitty Country Music? Please tell me I'm not going to live with a bunch of country hicks. That would totally be hell. I get into the plane and see a bunch of people with cowboy hats and boots. Oh please! Tell me Dad is joking.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I put my horse back in the barn and I go to make lunch.

"Miley, I have to take a ride into town to get the new farm hand. Howard is driving him into the general store and I'm driving him here. I'll eat lunch at the diner, you make something for yourself. Just make sure that you feed the hogs and you can start getting supper started. Potatoes are ready in the fields and the green beans are ready. Carrots are ready and make some bread. Meat is in the icebox." He says as he grabs his coat, gives me a kiss and a hug, and leaves.

I go into the garden and start making supper.

"Hey Miles, your Dad went out, can I come in?" Lilly asks with a big smile.

"Sure as long as you help me with making supper. Dad's got a new farm hand coming in." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll start peeling the potatoes." Lily volunteers.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Farm Hand

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

It's about 3:00 pm before we get unloaded off the plane. I get into the small and really low tech airport. Seriously! They don't even have the machines to check the luggage. They do manual searches! After the security officer checked my bag, I go down the stairs and I see a country hick with my name on a piece of bristol board.

"Hey. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Howard. I'm a friend of the guy who you are working for. Billy is a sweetheart. You'll like him and his daughter is really nice. She's a cutie." This guy says as he takes my bags and puts them in the back of his pickup.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" I ask.

"If you want to but I must warn you that the roads are bumpy." Howard says as he gets into the drivers seat and I get in the other side.

After about 2 hours of driving, we stop in front of a little convenience store. Omg! Where are all the stores? There are no super markets or shoe stores or jewelry stores! Ok I just have to be dreaming. There is no way this is real. I'm just at my pool deck, asleep on a lawn chair.

"Howdy there Nick. I'm Billy." This guy says as he shakes my hand.

His hand feels so real, how is it...Holy Shit on a stick! I'm not dreaming! Omg! I woke up in Hillbilly Hell!

"Hello Billy." I say trying to keep my cool as I get into I reach in my pocket for my phone and I see I have no service.

Oh great! What the hell did I do to deserve this! Is it because I put gum on that girl's seat last month, because I was drunk when I did it! God why are you punishing me! All I can see for miles is tree, rocks and hay fields. I stare out the window pretending I was asleep so Billy won't talk to me. I keep staring at my phone dying to get at least one bar so I can send a text home telling them to get me out of this Hillbilly nightmare. After about a half hour, we get into a place with about 3 houses. Ok, maybe they are kidding and we are actually going to the city and this is just a little side street. He pulls into the driveway and I see that there are gross, dirty and disgusting farm animals everywhere. Holy shit! What is that smell, oh Bull Shit! I just stepped in bull shit, like real shit from a bull.

"Oh I forgot to tell you to watch your step. Benny the bull got out this morning.". Billy says.

He jesters to my bags and I bring them into the house.

"Miles! Where are you? It's almost supper time." Billy says.

"It's almost all ready Dad." A female voice says.

"Nick, you can bring your bags upstairs. Your room is the first door to your left." Billy says.

I go upstairs and I see no plug in outlets. Seriously! Are they that poor that they don't have power. Then I look up and see they have lights with lightbulbs. I put my bags on the bed and I head to the kitchen. I go in and I see a girl cooking. She is wearing overalls and braids. Suddenly I hear the door open and close.

"Lily! Did you get the carrots?" The girl cooking asks.

"Yeah. Sorry Billy, I can go if you like." This Lily figure says.

"You can stay for supper if you like. Just call your father." Billy says.

She goes over to what looks like an ancient phone. Haven't these Hicks ever hear of cordless phones? Lily and Miley are at the stove and stuff but I can't see Miley's face. If she is just as pretty as her friend, I'm in for a treat. It's about time I get something I want around here. Slowly but surely, all of the food is ready. It looks good. Her Dad tells them to bring everything into the dinning area.

"We can just sit and wait in here." Billy says as he grabs his paper.

"Oh Miles, they are raising money for the girls school. I don't even see why there is a school round here for girls. You kids didn't go there. Your Mom taught you to read, count, and write enough." Billy says.

Wait! These girls didn't even go through school...wow.

"Here is the chicken, now enjoy." Miley says in her sweet voice.

Holy crap! These country hicks make amazing food. I love it. Mind you the milk tastes funny but otherwise it's awesome. Then I glance up from my plate and I see Miley chatting with Lily giggling. Damn she is cute.

"We made some apple pie too." Lily says.

"Wow. That's so nice of you girls." Billy says.

The girls serve the pie and that was when I noticed something. The girls serve everything to the men first. After all the food was gone, Billy goes outside. Miley and Lily do the dishes.

"Nick, come with me. Father told me I have to give you a tour of the farm. Bye Lily. I'll see you soon." She says.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Farm Hand

* * *

><p>Thank you to anyone who noticed that the last one wasn't chapter 3! Here is Chaptr 3<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Nick's POV

Great! I get to have a tour of this...SHIT! Not again! These are somewhat new shoes. Please tell me that they might kill Billy or Benny or whatever the hell the stupid bull's name is.

"Ok. This is the Pig stye. The pigs are not to fussy. They especially like apples." Miley says.

I just follow her through the farm while being careful of where I step.

"Oh I don't suggest that you wear new shoes around here. Benny tends to get out often. He doesn't like to do his business in front of all the cows." Miley says.

Ok, I don't care.

"Now here is my favorite part of the farm, the horses." Miley says as a huge smile goes onto her face.

"Horses? You have horses here too?" I say asking shocked.

"Yeah, it's normal to have horses on a farm. Come on, I'll show you." She says.

We go into the barn with the smelly horses.

"Ewww! It smells in here." I say.

"Oh no, it's not bad. The smell is worse in the morning." She says.

"How could it get any worse then this?" I ask.

"This is Southern Belle and this is Buttercup. Come on and I help you on." Miley says as she takes my hand and puts me on the horse.

"Easy Buttercup! He's new at this. He won't hurt you." She says to the horses like it understands.

"Ok I'm going to show you the way around the fields. The horses are usually in this field eating or walking around. That is the field where we are growing potatoes. That field is the field we are letting rest. That is the corn field. Now I want to show you somewhere very secret. You can't tell anyone about this place. If my father knew about this place, he would be terribly mad and he would do something really bad to me. Come on Buttercup!" She says in her really southern accent.

Her accent is really cute. Woah! Ok this country air is contaminating my brain! It is making me feel sympathetic for a poor farm girl! What the hell! She goes into the woods and about 10 minutes in, she stops at a huge clearing.

"Woah Buttercup!" She says and the horse almost instantly stops.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Practice and a lot of training." She says.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I can't help but smile when I'm here.

"Welcome to my favorite place in the world." I state.

He looks at me.

"Wow, look at all the nice flowers and the trees." He says.

I'm not sure if that was sarcastic or not, hard to say. I go over to behind the tree and grab my guitar that I had made from some dead trees and some other stuff.

"Woah! That is an awesome looking guitar!" He states in awe.

"Thanks. Can you play?" I ask.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asks.

"Not really. I just made it and I fiddle with it but I can't play." I admit.

He takes the guitar and starts to play. After a little while I hear noise from the other parts of the forest.

"Quickly get on the horse." I tell him as I help him on and get on my horse as well.

"Hold on tight. Run Buttercup." I say.

"Woah!" He says.

The horses are running and we make it back to the fields with very little suspicion.

"Miley! Get in the house! There is laundry to be done." Dad says.

"Do you always do whatever your Dad asks?" Nick asks.

"I have no choice in the matter. My father is a man. A man is much more powerful and important than a women." I tell him as I go into the house.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

What the hell is her problem. We live in a country where everyone is to be treated as equal. What kind of messed up place is this. No one should be forced to do things when her father just sits on his ass. Does she even have an education. I can't help but feel bad...wait wait wait Nick Jonas! You can't have sympathy for a country hick. Don't panic Nick! Just do nothing and these fucking country ass holes will ask you to leave.

"Nick, can you go to the front of the house and make sure the gate is locked. If you don't want to do it, I can get Miley to do it." Billy says.

"I'll get it." I tell him as I walk towards the front of the farm.

I walk towards the front and I check the gate, it's locked. I go inside the house and I see Miley with her arms in the laundry tub.

"Hey, can I help you at all?" I ask.

Woah! I just volunteered to help someone. She just shakes her head. I go upstairs and I just lay on my bed. Ehhh! I can't use any of my electronics. Seriously! I open my AP Science book. I don't take notice but my door was open.

"What's that? On the front of that book?" Miley asks.

"Oh, that's a flu virus." I tell her.

" The flu can't be seen. It just exists. Surely a boy is suppose to learn that in school." Miley says.

"Wait, you don't know what a bacteria is?" I ask.

"No. What's that. I'm sure it's something a girl isn't suppose to know. They would have taught us that at girl school." Miley says.

"A bacteria is a little germ that you can't see without a microscope." I tell her.

She just looks at me funny.

"Wow, that is interesting." She says.

She looks at my other school books.

"Woah! What do the letters in math mean?" She asks.

"It represents an unknown number." I explain.

"Wow! That is crazy." She says.

"Well what do you learn at girl school?" I ask.

"Well we learned about reading, writing, adding, subtracting and multiplying. We did a lot of sewing classes and cooking classes oh and we did lots and lots of Child and baby care classes ." She says.

Omg. What the hell. It's like they went back to the 18th century. Where are the women's rights.

"So you don't do history, science, french or spanish? That must be a different school." I tell her.

"Girls don't need history or science or any other languages but English. Those are jobs for a man. A man deserves to be much more intelligent than a women." Miley says as she goes down the stairs.

"Miley! You didn't start with the darks! You stupid girl!" Billy says as I hear something whip in the air.

Omg! He can't do that. I hear a whimper and I am shocked. He just used a horse whip on his daughter. He can't treat her like that! That is child abuse! Why in the hell does he think that is ok to do. Clearly this country hicks have some issues. You can't just go whipping your daughter. They seemed like such a nice family, until you spend more time with them. I go back into my room and back into my AP biology book. This place is going to make me study a whole lot more. Why do they believe in girls being less important than men? It's like going into a time warp.

I open up my history book and see my assignment. Why did Mom put me in all AP courses.

Question 1: How did women get treated during history?

I guess my best answer is like dirt. They would be forced to stay home and look after the children.

Question 2: Name an example of when women started to work in factories.

Oh! In World War 2. They were hired to work in the place of the men at war.

Suddenly I see Miley walk slowly past my door.

"Miley are you alright?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Do you want to come in here?" I ask.

Oh Nick, you can't let her into your room. Nick, you are feeling sympathy for a country hick.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Farm Hand

I'm sort of back! I am really busy trying to catch up on chapters. Things are a bit hectic

I Started a few new stories recently.

One is This, The NEw Farm Hand

The second is Save me

And the Third is a collab with Madeline2011.

All of these stories can be checked out from my author's page.

Don't worry I am still writing A Royal Pain in My Heart and The Missing Puzzle Piece.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Nick's POV

She starts to cry and I can't help but put my arm around her.

"Well Dad whipped me. But...I guess I deserve it. I did mess up the laundry." Miley says.

"No deserves to be whipped." I tell her.

"Nick, what is life like where you are from?" Miley asks.

"Well it's a far bit different. The girls and boys go to school together and learn the same subjects like Math, English, French, Spanish, History, Biology, Chemisty and things like that. We go to school in the morning and get home at 3:30 and we do homework and fun stuff like go on the computer or send texts on our cellphones and stuff." I explain.

"Oh wow! That is really odd. Girls only go to school until we are about 12 and then we have to stay home to do work for the men." Miley explains.

"Miley, how about I make you a deal. I will teach you history and some other school stuff and you teach me how to do all the farm stuff?" I ask.

"Well I don't know. I don't think Father would like that." She says.

"Well we just don't tell your father and do things secretly." I tell her.

She pauses for a second.

"I like the deal." She says.

"Then it's a deal." I tell her.

Well I'm going to be living in this hillbilly hell for a while, might as well embrace it.

"Miley! Get down here now!" Her Dad yells.

Maybe if I go down with her, he won't do anything to her.

"Why did you not start making the bread for the morning. God child do I have to remind you of everything!" He says as he slaps her across the face.

Holy shit! Watching this is absolutely crazy! This is just degrading women! No one should be hit like that.

"Miley how in the hell am I suppose to marry you off to a man when you can't get through a single day without making a mistake!" Billy yells.

Whoever said he was nice clearly hasn't seen the real him.

"That's it! I'm going to the bar! I'll be back later." He yells as he slams the door.

Miley just looks at me with sad eyes. I pull her into a hug and I try to comfort her. She comes upstairs with me and we read through the Middle Ages.

"Wow. That's so cool." She says.

"I'm glad you like it." I tell her as I stick my phone out the window.

"What is that?" She asks.

"It's a cellphone." I reply.

She just looks at me confused.

"A cell phone is a portable phone. You can call whoever you like wherever you get signal." I explain.

"Woah! That's so cool. The last intern never had all this cool high tech stuff." She says.

"And the other intern never told anyone about your Dad hitting you?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"No. He didn't care. He thought it was normal and he hit me too but I know I can't say anything since the sheriff would call it normal and just do nothing." She explains.

Suddenly the phone rings. She panics.

"You have to answer it." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Girls aren't allowed to answer the phone. It's disgraceful." She says.

We both rush down the stairs. I pick up the phone.

"Hello." I state.

"Hi honey. How are you?" She asks.

"Mom? Is that you?" I ask.

"I'll leave you in privacy." Miley says as she goes upstairs.

"What is it like there?" She asks.

"Different." I tell her.

"Well it feels like the women's right activists would have a field day here. It feels like the women's rights movement is back in the 1800's. Girls can barely do anything here." I explain.

"Ah. How about you? How is life like for you?" She asks.

"Well I haven't really started working yet." I tell her.

"Oh, well I have to go. We have guests coming in." Mom says as she hangs up.

I go upstairs and I just lay on my bed. It's only 10:40 and I'm already bored out of my mind! I close all my stupid school books and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Miley's POV

It's about 5 in the morning and I get up to start making some bread. I get changed into my work overalls and I put my hair in braids. I start cooking the bread and I get the milk and butter on the table and I go upstairs to see Nick is still asleep. Oh I have to wake him. If he is not awake now, Dad would be angry. I open his door.

"Nicholas, it's time to wake up." I tell him.

He groans and opens his eyes. He pulls up the blanket.

"What are you doing waking me up at 5 in the morning!" He asks sounding angry.

"You have to be up now so you can start doing morning chores." I state.

"Why at 5 in the morning?" He asks.

"Because it's the rules Dad has." I explain.

"Fine. I'll be up in a few minutes." He says.

"Alright. Breakfast is all ready." I say as I go back downstairs.

I get downstairs and I eat my breakfast at the counter and I get the paper from the doorstep. I put the paper on the table. I see a little article on the girl's school closing. Are they trying to make us Dumb? Nick comes down the stairs and I serve him two pieces of toast and I hand him the dish of freshly made butter. He thanks me and then Dad comes downstairs. I get three pieces of toast ready and I stand back.

"That's good Miley. Now once Nick has finished eating, you are going to show him how to milk the cows." Dad states.

I nod as he looks at the paper.

"Oh finally! I have been waiting for them to close that place. The girls should be put in there place. They have a job! They have to stay home, do what their husbands or fathers say, cook clean and have children. Don't you agree?" Dad asks Nick.

"Uh yeah sure." He says.

He puts his plate in the sink and I lead him to the Cow barn.

"Miley, you know I didn't mean that right?" He asks.

"I know. Come on I'll show you how to milk the cows." I state as I head over to one of the cows.

"Hi Betsey, be a good girl and let me show Nick how to milk you." I tell her as I rub her side.

I explain to Nick how to milk her. He starts by trying to milk her too hard.

"Just try it lightly." I tell him as I take his hands in mine and show him.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I know it's strange, but I like the feeling of her hands in mine. I can't believe that she hasn't had much school and that her father is abusive. The annoying thing is that she can't stand up for herself. It's like it's natural for her. We finish milking the cows and we head to the chicken coop. Oh boy! This doesn't look fun. She spreads the feed out and she goes into the coop. She comes out with a basket full of eggs. Wow. We go inside the house and she starts to chop carrots and puts a liquid into a pot.

"Umm Miley, what is that?" I ask.

"It's soup, or it will be soup. I hope that you are ok with that." She says.

"It's fine. I'm just going to grab my science book." I tell her.

"No! You can't do that." She snaps.

"Why not?" I ask sounding puzzled.

"If my father saw you reading about science, he might hurt you. Science doesn't exist according to him." She says.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'll grab my math stuff." I tell her as I go upstairs and come back down.

I get set up at the table.

"Oh perfect to see you're not doing anything important. I need you kids to go into town. We need some groceries. Now Miley, you get what you need and Nick will pay for it with the money I give him. " Billy says as he gives me a 10 dollar bill.

"You are going to get all your groceries with 10 dollars?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"Wow. That's not a lot." I say.

"It's enough." Billy says.

I go upstairs and I put my phone in my pocket and I look at my charger. It has a connection for a cigarette lighter. I put it in my sweater pocket.

"Here are the keys for the truck." Billy says.

"Thanks." I say as Miley and I get into the truck.

I start to drive and I plug my phone into the cigarette lighter.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to call someone when we get to the town. There is some cell signal." I tell her.

"Alright." She says.

I keep driving and we keep talking.

"I wonder what life is like where you live?" She asks.

"Well where I live we go to school and we don't do all the chores you do. Second there is a lot more people and lots more technology." I explain.

We manage to get to the town. I go behind a building and I pull out my phone.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I see him go around a building while I just go inside the general store.

"Hello Tommy, do you have any sugar left?" I ask.

"Ummmm I think, hold on I'll check." He says as he goes trough a door.

I wait patiently for a few minutes when I see Nick come in the door.

"Oh prefect I'm going to need you to pay for the sugar." I tell him.

"Ok." I tell her.

"Who did you call?" I ask.

"I can't tell you." He says.

"Please tell me!" She begs.

"Nope, I can't tell anyone." He says.

"Aww! I want to know." She says.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says.

Grrrrr I hate surprises!

"Here is the sugar...Oh who is this Miley?" Tommy asks.

"This is the new farm hands, Nick. Nick meet Tommy the owner of the general store. Tommy meet Nick our new farm hand." Miley says.

"Oh that's nice." Tommy says as he shakes Nick's hand. I grab the bag of sugar and we leave that store.

"Miley, why don't we go into the little clothes shop here?" He asks.

"We can't we still need to get a blade for his tractor from the blacksmith and that will cost the rest of the money." I tell him.

"You are not the only who has money. I have lots of money." He says.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I state.

"I want to. I want to buy some clothes for you. Your outfits look torn and worn out. Wouldn't it be nice to have some new clothes?" He asks.

"Yes, but I know I can't afford them." I tell them.

"Come on. I'm paying." He says as he pulls me into the store.

I go in and the store looks beautiful. I look around at the clothes. They look so clean and bright. Suddenly I look behind the counter.

"Miss Nina!" I state.

"Miley, what a pleasant surprise. I'm assuming you aren't alone." She says.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"No, I'm here with the new farm hand. Nick, this was my school teacher Miss Nina. Miss Nina this is the new farm hand Nick." Miley says.

"Pleasure to meet you Nick." Miss Nina says as she extends her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I say.

"Do you still teach Miss Nina?" Miley asks.

"No, they got rid of me last week. They said I was teaching too much controversial content. All I told them was that they have to wash the cupboards because there are sometimes Bacteria on the cupboards that could make them sick." She says.

That's a ridiculous reason to fire someone. It's a true statement. We pick out 2 outfits and we pay.

"Goodbye. Have a great day." Miss Nina says with a smile.

We go to the blacksmith.

"Hey Henri. My father needs a new tractor blade, do you have one made?" Miley asks.

"No, but I can have one made in about an hour or so." He says.

"Alright, I'll come back for it in an hour." Miley says as we leave the shop.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to do." She says.

We go down to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. After we go to the restaurant, we head to the blacksmith shop.

"Hello Henri." Miley says.

"Here is your Dad's tractor blade." He says. I hand him the money and we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers of this story,

I have finally found some new ideas for this story :) :)!

I will be starting this one up again very soon.

Hope You are all excited and sorry for the long wait,

Mezareia


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>I'm so excited for this to be back! Sorry it's not posted sooner, I had to take my computer in for repairs.<p>

~Mezareia

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Thank you Henri, Nick, give him the amount of Money he needs." She says.

I hand the blacksmith the money and we leave. I didn't want to tell her but I called my father. One of his colleges apparently has a part time job with child services. I start driving back to the Farm.

"You two are back just in time. The field needs to be weeded. Miley teach him how to do it!" Billy yells.

She guides me to the garden, she starts showing me how to pick weeds out.

"No! Don't pick that one! It's a carrot growing!" She states.

"How do you tell the difference." I ask her.

"The color of the leaves." She says.

"Well I guess I can teach you some history while we are working here." I tell her.

She looks at me with a sort of smile on her face. We keep picking weeds while I explain a bit about Christopher Columbus.

"Wow, that is cool but what is India?" She asks.

"India is the country in Asia. Remember that big piece of land." I tell her.

"Oh right, Asia, Africa that thing in the middle of the water the little floating thing toward the bottom of the picture that starts with a and Europe that place next to Asia and The other 2." She says.

"You're off by a bit, I'll show you them again when we get back in the house." I tell her as we keep picking out weeds.

I still can't believe she does exactly what her Dad says the second he says it. Suddenly I see that Lily girl from the first day I was here.

"Miley! Help me!" She screams.

"What is it Lily?" She asks.

"I did something really bad." She says.

"What did you do?" Miley asks.

"I burnt the bread and the chicken is too dry. If Father found out, he is going to really hurt me." She says.

"That idea is crazy! You don't deserve to die, you are too special." I tell her.

"He told me that I can't burn the bread anymore. He was furious the last time. Will you come back with me and help make new bread really quick." She says.

"Alright, I will go with you. Nick please stay and pick weeds." Miley says.

"Sure." I tell her as she runs off with Lily.

If she gets caught, something bad is going to happen to her. I don't want to see something bad happen to her. Woah! I have been here for not even 3 day and I am starting to sappy. This place is eye opening, I kind of want to go home. I sort of regret all the times I was ever mean to Mom and Dad.

"Nick where is Miley? I need her to start lunch!" Her dad yells.

"I believe she went into the house to use the washroom. I'll go tell her." I tell her.

"That's right, you got to take control of the girl!" He states as he goes back to the barn.

I go into the house and I go into the kitchen. I look around for the jar with the broth made in it. I put some in a pot and put it on the almost impossible to lit propane stove. Within 10 minutes, Miley is in the house.

"Thanks for covering for me Nick." She says as she starts to make the soup and puts the bread she made at Lily's in the oven to finish baking.

"Wow, you have to be fast at making bread." He says.

"Yeah, Lily just needed to put the mixture in the pan right. Hers was uneven, so her bread burned." She explains to me.

"Wow, I told your Dad you were in the bathroom when he came and saw just me in the weed field." I tell her

I cut some vegetables to go in it. I go into my room and I study a bit more, for lack of anything better to do.

"Lunch!" Miley yells.

Good because I am starving. Miley's father comes in the door and sits at the table. I watch as he intentionally spills water on the floor just to get Miley to clean it, come on! That's just sad.

"Get the paper!" He states.

Miley rushes into the living room and grabs the paper. I can't believe this still happens in the states. I feel bad! The soup and bread is done. She serves her father and me first and then she puts some in a bowl for her. She tries to crack a smile.

Miley's POV

"Your future husband is coming over for supper tonight." My father says.

"Oh, that's great." I tell him.

Nick's POV

Oh god! Just when I thought she had some rights, I become completely wrong. She has a chosen marriage. Where am I? Am I back in the 20's? Chosen marriages are not normal! She should be able to choose her husband. I can only hope he isn't violent but knowing this community, it wouldn't shock me if he is. We finish lunch and Miley's dad goes out the door.

"Get the supper started now!" He bellows.

"Nick, you can take the afternoon off." He says.

I go up to my room and I grab my history book.

"Hey Miley, I want to show you something." I tell her.

"What is it Nick?" She asks as she sits next to me while peeling carrots.

"Look at this, girl can vote and are treated like everyone else. Look Women worked in factories in World War 2." I tell her trying to get her excited in hope she might fight against her father.

"Maybe where you are from, girls are like the men, but it will never happen here." She says as she keeps peeling her carrots.

"Come on Miley, don't tell me that you wouldn't want to go to school. Don't tell me you don't want to see the world. Don't tell me you don't want to choose your own husband." I tell her.

"Nick, I don't think of things like that since I know they won't happen. As long as I live here, I am going to do exactly what Father says." She tells me.

"Miley, don't let your father boss you around! You don't have to listen to him." I tell her.

"You don't get it Nick, I have to listen to him. It's considered shameful if you don't around here." She says.

I feel terrible for this girl. She is going to probably end up marrying this guy and having kids and working on a farm for her entire life. I sit in the living room for what feels like hours. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I put my book down and I go to the door.

"Hello." I say trying to be nice.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Miley is my girl. I paid for her in full." The boy says.

"I'm sorry. You must not know, I'm the New Farm Hand around here." I tell him.

"Oh, now where is she?" He asks.

"I believe she is in the kitchen." I tell him.

"Her rightful place." He mutters.

What a jerk.

"Hello Jacob." Miley says as she curtsies to him.

Oh my god! I could imagine how angry my mother would be if she had to curtsy every time she saw Dad. I see him hit her and she starts to work faster.

"Oh come on! She's working as hard as she can." I tell him.

"You woosie! Don't try to tell me that your sympathizing for the girls." He says as he pushes me.

"You push like a fucking girl." I tell him.

"Do you want to go there!" He states as he pushes me.

"Bring it on." I tell him.

"Boys! Stop!" Miley says.

"What is it Miley?" I ask.

Jacob punches me in the face.

"Nick! What the hell did you do to drive him to hit you?" Billy almost yells.

"I did nothing wrong sir." I tell him.

"Alright now you go back to whatever you normally do, I got to talk to Jacob alone." Billy says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I can feel a terrible feeling in my stomach. I don't want Nick to be in trouble. Truth be told, I like him. I know I would never be able to tell him. I have to marry Jacob, it's been decided since I was 3. I know it's a stupid dream that will never come true, but I want to get out of this town and see the big city. I don't know much about it. Nick seems to miss it. He has told me bits and pieces about what life is like there. I keep cooking when Jacob puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Miley! Please tell me you are having ham with supper." He says.

"Ummm no, I made chicken." I tell him.

"But I told your father to make pig for this evening. You probably didn't listen to him." He says as he slaps me across the face.

"Owww!" I say.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I hear Miley say Oww and I go into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asks me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to grab the paper." I lie.

"Get it and then get out! My affairs with my fiancèe are not of your concern." He explains.

I get the paper and get out. Jacob goes outside and I immediately go into the kitchen.

"Are you alright Miley?" I ask her.

She starts to cry.

"I'm fine." She lies.

I pull her into a hug.

"I know it's hard, things will get better soon. You go into the bathroom and wash your face. I'll set the table." I tell her.

She nods and goes to the bathroom. I hope things will improve soon. I hate to see her like this. I care for her. No one deserves to be treated like this. I hope change will come soon. Parents shouldn't be harming their kids. Men are equal to women. I thought my life was hard, but I have learned that it's not. I'm not harmed by my parents and I don't work as hard as she does. I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. I think I did something I shouldn't have. I go back into the living room after setting the table. She comes put and continues cooking. She shoots me a quick smile. I go back into the living room and I start to read the paper. This is absolutely crazy. They have a men meeting tonight to discuss disobedient women and the closing of the girls school. This paper is biased. It makes girls look like they are nothing more than tools. Miley calls us in to dinner and as usual her father is served first, than her fiancée. I get served next and then Miley sits and starts to eat.

"Jacob, Nick. Are you going to come to the meeting tonight?" Miley's Dad asks.

"No thanks." I tell him.

"Of course. It's seen as impolite for a man not to attend the meeting." Jacob says.

I don't really care. I'm more of a man than these idiots.

"Miley! Do the dishes while we are gone!" Her Dad yells.

"Goodnight Miley!" Her fiancée states as he leaves.

She sighs.

"Miley, do you want some help?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." She says.

She washes the dishes and I dry them off and we both put them away.

"Nick, can we go upstairs and do some of the science stuff?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her.

We go upstairs and I starting to explain that everything is made of cells. Trying to explain what cells are was a bit harder than I expected.

"So those germ thing that Miss Nina was talking about at the store is when cells get all broken and stuff by these not seeable snake like things and we get sick?" She asks.

"Sort of, that's a good start to it." I tell her.

We keep talking until I hear the door slam. I put the book in my bag.

"Miley! It's time for you to go to bed. Nicholas, you have to come downstairs with me." Her father says.

"Certainly." I say as I go downstairs.

"You should have came to the meeting tonight. You'd have lots of stuff to tell your folks at home. They finally closed the girls school. They needed to. Girls need to learn to do their duties as women. They don't need no schooling. Us men, we make the big differences. We make the money." He says.

I'm appalled to hear this! The women here work harder than this big old excuse of a man.

"Sir, this place is very different than what I am use to." I tell him.

"Well everything is better here ain't it?" He asks.

"It's different. Excuse me I need to sleep. " I tell him as I go upstairs.

"Oh you are going to take Miley to market tomorrow. We got stuff to sell." Her Dad says.

"Alright." I tell him.

Oh that is perfect for my plan. I go into her bedroom.

"Miley, we are going to market tomorrow. Make sure you wear something nice." I tell her.

She nods and I go to bed. I find my nice outfit that I came here in. I pack up all my bags and I sneak outside. I fire them under the seat and I go back upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Miley's POV

I am so excited to go to market. I love it there. I'm away from Dad and I can talk to people. I get dressed in my nice dress. I serve Dad and Nick breakfast. They finish eating and I get the dishes done.

"Alright, the truck is packed. Miley listen to Nick!" Dad says as he slaps me across the face.

I wince and I head to the truck with Nick. I see he has his phone in the thing again.

"We're meeting up with someone in town today." He says.

Something is making me nervous. I nod and we keep driving. We park the truck and a women in a nice suit approaches us. I feel my muscles tense up.

"It's ok Miley." He says as he pats my shoulder.

"Hello, you must be Miley. Nick, it's nice to see you all grown up." The lady says.

"Thanks Ma'm." He says.

"I can remember the day we brought you to your house." She says.

I don't get what this is?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sorry for not posting in a while. My computer is in repairs right now and I'm sending this through my iPod.

Thanks for your patience.

Miley's POV

"Miley, I'm here to help you. I have been told that you get beaten by your father. We need to get you out of this place. We are going to bring into the city. Where you can grow and go to school and do whatever you like without your Dad telling you what you have to do." The lady explains.

"There is no way to get away from him and besides, I'm going to get married soon." I tell her.

"Honey, this is not the best place for you. We know your father hits you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." She explains.

"But I will not know anyone and I am scared." He says.

"Miley, I will help you as much as I can." Nick says.

I gulp as I nod.

"Excellent, now it's time to drive you home after your sold everything." The lady says.

The crops sold rather quickly. I see Nick pull the lady aside.

Nick's POV

"Nina, She's special to Miley. You let me take some stuff with me. That is important to her. I don't care if I have to pay for it. There is also another girl on the town that I am concerned about." I explain.

"I can see your point there must be a fare few girls treated like this." She states.

"I want to thank you for helping me get with my family." I tell her.

"Nick, your type of story makes my job worth having." She says.

We sell all the crops and I start to drive Miley home while Nina follows behind us.

"Good you sold all the crops." Billy says as he unhitches the towing trailer.

"Get in that kitchen Miley! Or I will get out the whip." He says just as Nina gets out of her car.

I see her from her facial expression that she is shocked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm lost and I have seemed to run out of gas. Can you assist me?" She asks.

He grumbles as he goes into the shed. I run into the house.

"Miles! Grab all your belongings you would want. Put them in a suitcase and put them in my room. Don't ask questions ok. We're getting you out of here ok." I tell her as I go up with her.

I help her pack her 2 suitcases and I put them down in my room.

"I need to go to the clearing. I have stuff there." She says.

"Please hurry." I tell her.

She runs out the back door and hops on her horse and she bolts past me. I go to the car holding Miley's suitcases.

"Aunt Nina!" I lie.

"Nicky! How have you been?" She asks.

"It has been a learning experience. I learned how to milk cows and ride horses. It was quite different than at home." I tell her as I load Miley's suitcases into the truck and close it.

I see Miley saying goodbye to her horse as she comes with the stuff from the clearing. She goes into the house.

"Could I get a tour of your farm?" Nina asks Billy.

"Sure. I guess." He says as they go out to the side of the house.

I rush inside and grab the stuff from Miley. I put it in Nina's trunk. With all my stuff along with Miley's It's hard to get everything in there neatly. I put the trunk down.

"So Nick, you are leaving so soon?" Billy asks.

"Yes. I am. I have seen your way of living long enough." I tell him.

"Nicholas! Be kind to the gentleman!" Nina says.

"Sorry Aunt Nina. Please excuse me Billy." I tell him.

"Billy, you are losing custody of your daughter. She is being abused in this household. A child isn't to be slapped or punched or threatened. They are to be shown unconditional love. We are taking your daughter with us and we will deal with an unbiased police force to seek out further legal action." Nina tells him.

"What the hell! I have done nothing wrong." He says.

"Threatening to whip your child is considered child abuse. She can't be in home like this. Now, Miley it's time for us to go." Nina says.

She nods and gets in the back seat with me. She holds onto me and I gently kiss her forehead.

"Everything will be better now." I tell her.

"Nick, where am I going to go?" She asks.

That is one thing I can't even answer. I have no way of knowing where. I can't lie to her but I hate to say I don't know...all I know is it will be better than here.

End of Season 1 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello.

This story is offically coming back with a sequel! :)

It will be out on Monday since I away until then!

Hope you guys are excited!

~Mezareia


	10. Sequel Chapter 1

Sequel

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

We approach the airport and I see her face go pale.

"It's ok, there is nothing to be scared of in here. I will hold your hand as much as I can."

We get in the door and buy our tickets. We head to the ticket counter to check our bags. We get to security and I can see Miley is getting scared.

"Nicky, what is all this stuff?" she asks.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. Nina and I will go first."

I put my bag and my sweater in the bin. Nina gets through the metal detector all clear.

"Miley, you have to take off your coat alright then you have to walk through those grey posts." I explain.

She looks at me nervously but she accepts to do it. I walk in right after her and we get to the gate of our plane.

"What are those things outside?" Miley asks.

"Those are planes Miley. They are like trucks but they travel in the air." I tell her.

"Hey! You're Billy's daughter aren't ya! What are you doing in an airport! Girls don't travel." he says.

"She is going to a new home." Nina says quickly as we go to the desk to board our flight.

We get on the airplane and I sit next to Miley. She looks terrified.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"We are traveling to your new home. Don't be scared, everything will be ok. I'm here and I will protect you alright." I tell her.

She just nods and grabs my arm.

"Hello Mam can I offer you some complimentary Pretzels?" The flight attendant asks.

"Ummmmmm alright." she says as she takes the bag from the attendant.

She takes a good look at the bag before even opening them.

"Wow, these taste good." Miley says.

"That's good Miley." Nina says.

"Nick, you know that she has to go through an evaluation before she does anything?" Nina says to me quietly.

"Yes, I know that. I really don't know what is going to happen to her. She isn't going to leave my side. She doesn't easily trust people. It takes time to gain her trust." I explain.

"I understand but she is going to have to be able to do that. There aren't too many homes around you that are looking to adopt."

"Nina, please work your magic. She is going to be alone in a new place that is completely different from her farm. She doesn't know anything about life out here." I whisper.

"Nick, it wouldn't take too long for her to learn." Nina says.

"Nina, she was taught that girls aren't anywhere near equal to boys! That is ridiculous! Also she doesn't know much science or history." I explain.

"Ok I get your point." Nina says going back to her laptop.

We land in Chicago airport.

"It's 1 more plane ride right?" I ask Nina.

"Yes." she replies.

"Nick, what was Nina using on the plane?" Miley asks.

"Oh, that is her laptop. It's a machine that helps her manage all her files and helps her search things." I explain.

Wow, Miley doesn't even understand the internet or the computer. I can't believe that there are places here in the US that don't know of computers. We get to our gate and wait for a few hours. I keep answering Miley's questions. She is amazed with all the things that are in here. I show her my history book with the map of the USA in it.

"I seen this before. Miss Nancy showed us this. I lived here," she says pointing to Tennessee.

"Yeah, Here is where I live." I explain pointing to New Jersey.

"That's New Jersey." she says.

Does she know any others?

"Miley, do you any other states?" I ask.

She starts by pointing to Washington and then to California.

"California is really hot with lots of beaches."

She then goes through the rest of the states. Wow! I surprised she knew them all.

"Dad told me that I was never allowed to tell people about them. He says it's the mans job. There is a person called the president and he is in charge of everything. Women aren't allowed to be President." she says.

"You got the President thing right, but women are allowed to be president, we just haven't had a women president yet." I tell her.

We get some weird looks in the airport. I think it's the fact that Miley is acting like the president is something only select people know about. I show her a picture of Obama and explain he is president. I see her face lighting up at all this new knowledge. We get on our second plane and Miley seems more comfortable this time.

"Nick, can you show me a different book?" Miley asks.

"Sure, here is my science book. Can you read Miley?" I ask.

"Ummm I sort of can. I practiced when Dad wasn't around." she says.

We keep talking until we land in New Jersey. I see my Mom and Dad waiting for me in the airport.

"Nick! You're home safe and sound." My parents say as they both hug me.

I see my brothers there also and they give me a hug too.

"And who is the girl who is with Nina?" My brother Joe asks.

"Long story. She is the daughter of the crazy farmer I had to work for." I start.


	11. Sequel Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

We all get in the cars and we all meet up at my house.

"You live...Here?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, it's a big house." I tell her.

She gets in the door and takes off her shoes. We all leave our shoes on.

"Why are you leaving your shoes on?" she asks.

"Well we do because it's comfortable." I tell her.

Joe gives me a weird look.

"Joe, don't you dare say what you are thinking." I tell him.

"Fine, but you know I'm thinking it." Joe says.

Oh Joe, always the one who hates change.

"Ummm Nick. What is that?" Miley asks pointing at the fire alarm

. "It's an alarm that tells us there is a fire in the house." I tell her.

I can see Joe snickering.

"Joe! Don't be rude." I tell him.

"Not saying a thing." Joe says.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Miley asks.

"No, not at all, My brother is being rude and impolite." I tell her.

We sit in the kitchen and Dad is working on his laptop while Nina starts to talk to us about options for Miley.

"Mrs Grey, are you open to the option of having Miley live here?" Nina asks.

"Well I don't really know. She seems like a girl who is new to this type of lifestyle." Mom says.

Now that is the most polite way of saying it I guess.

"Nick, take Miley into the study please, Nina and I must talk alone." Mom says.

We go into the library and Miley stands there in awe.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

Oh my goodness! I have never seen this many books in one place before. Dad has a few books but definitely not this many. I see a lamp and some nice chairs and a desk with what Nick explained to be a computer. There is so many new things to learn about around here. At home it was the same old things day after day. I miss my animals but I'm really happy to learning things. Nick shows me some pictures in a book. He says that it's a picture of a guy named Thomas Edison. Nick says he made the first lightbulb and Alexander Graham Bell made the first telephone. They used science to make all this stuff. Isn't that interesting.

"Woah! A piano!" I exclaim.

"You play?" Nick asks.

I nod and rush over to it.

"Miss Nancy taught me when the other kids would go outside." I explain.

I start playing some song by this famous piano player called Beethoven. Nick immediately recognizes it.

"Beethoven's 5th. Nice."

Nick's brother named Joe pops his head in.

"She can play Beethoven's 5th yet has no idea what a fire alarm is?" Joe says.

"We never has those at home. We just call Cecil when there was a fire." I explain.

He sits in the room with us as I continue playing the piano.

"Nick, Dad needs you to set the table for dinner." Joe says.

I get up.

"I'll do it." I state.

"No no! I'll get it Miley, you can come with me if you like." Nick says as we go into the dining room.

I see Nick's Dad in the kitchen!

"Nick! Your Dad is cooking! Shouldn't your Mom be doing that?" I say thinking of my Dad's rules on men in the kitchen.

Remember Miley, a man is to eat in the kitchen not cook. Women who don't cook will be punished

. "Won't your Mom be punished." I tell him.

"No, here it doesn't matter who cooks. Dad likes to cook while Mom is in her room getting work done." Nick explains.

"So she won't get punished?" I ask.

"Nope. We don't do that here," he says giving me a comforting smile.

His smile is so kind and gentle just like he is. The first day in the farm he seemed very unpleasant but not now. Nina comes in.

"Wow. Nice table setting Nick. I remember when you were little and you used to give people 2 spoons but no fork." Nina says.

"Yeah, I learned a lot from living here." Nick says.

I don't get it, was he not living here all the time. We all sit and talk at dinner. The boys weren't all served first. In fact we got our meals ourselves! It was very odd.

"Well that was a lovely meal. I should be going now. Miley, we have to get going sweetheart." Nina says.

I can see Nick's face go white and he looks sad.

"Bye Nick." I tell him as I give him a hug.

"Bye Miley, I'll try to come see you tomorrow," he says as he gives me another hug.

"It was nice meeting your family." I say as I go with Nina.

"Where am I going Nina?" I ask.

"Well we have to take you to the Child Center for an evaluation. We need to figure out what kind of schooling you need and medical stuff." Nina explains.

We stop the car and I walk into this building where a bunch of kids are sitting with various books or toys.

"Miley, I am going to need to ask you some questions." Nina says as we go into this room.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Nick, you look really sad, what's wrong?" Kevin asks.

"Well I miss her already." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well I miss her. She was a really close friend for me. She made me really think about my life here. I owe her a lot." I tell him as I go up to my room for the night.


	12. Sequel Chapter 3

Sequeal

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

We walk into this room with a computer and a desk. She goes behind the computer and starts asking me questions. The questions started out simple like what's your name and how old are you but they got more difficult with time. She started asking question about Dad and my fiancée. I keep getting more upset as she keeps going through the questions.

"Miley, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I just need to ask your those questions since it is my job." Nina explains. "I'm tired, where can I go to sleep?" I ask.

"Oh, I'll take you to your room." Nina says as she guides me to this room with a couple of other girls.

"Ashley, Faith, Hope this is your new roommate Miley." Nina says as she puts the suitcases on the floor.

I sit on my bed doing nothing.

"What made you get here?" One of the girls asks.

I just stay silent.

"Hello? Do you actually talk? Wow...what a freak!" Ashley says pushing me to the ground.

I go to the bathroom and get changed for bed. I can't believe I am putting all my trust in Nick, a guy I only knew for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I go into my room and I see that nothing had been changed. All this time I have spent with Miley made me think about how things used to be, how things were before I started living here.

"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" Kevin asks.

I just shrug.

"It's ok to talk about it, I have known you for almost half of your life." Kevin explains.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I have been in a few bad houses. Mind you I was only in them for a few days but still. She doesn't even understand everything. I had to explain the president to her." I tell him.

He pulls me into a hold.

"She seems strong. When she was here, she seemed really happy." Kevin says.

"She trusts me. She knows I'm able to help her and teach her stuff." I tell him.

"Am I missing out on a brotherly moment?" Joe asks.

"Joe why were you rude to her today?" I ask.

"Pardon me if I'm not used to people not knowing stuff like what a fire detector is. When you came here you knew mostly everything." Joe says.

"Joe, my situation was not the same as hers." I tell him.

There is a moment of silence.

"Come on it's late and Kevin and I have work in the morning." Joe says.

"Wait, you guys got jobs! Wow, I missed a lot." I half joke.

"Funny, you can come with us if you like. We can always use a third set of hands." Kevin says as he gives me a hug goodnight.

Joe gives me a hug too and we all go to bed.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I wake up and I feel lost.

"Miley, it's time to get ready for the day." Nina says.

I just nod.

"Don't be scared Miley. Things are going to get better." Nina says.

She leaves and I get changed. I go downstairs for breakfast. I see bags of bread and cereal. I grab a plate and start eating a piece of bread. it doesn't taste as good as my homemade bread.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I wake up and see no one is downstairs. I look at the clock and realize it's only 6 am. Wow, that rooster really messed with my sleep clocks. I grab some toast and coffee. I miss Miley's homemade bread. It's so much better. I start leafing through the newspaper when Kevin and Joe come into the kitchen.

"Well you are up early." Joe says.

"Yeah. The rooster messed up with my body's clock. You guys going to work?" I ask.

"Yeah. You should come. It would be a good experience." Kevin says.

"I don't know. I promised Miley I would try to go see her..."I start.

"Nick, the first day there is all paperwork and questionnaires and tests. You wouldn't get to see her. Come on. Get out of your Pj's and come with us." Joe says.

I get changed and we go in Kevin's car. We drive up to this weird place that is oddly familiar.

"Wait. Is this where I think it is?" I ask.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Miley, come with me please." A man says.

I follow him down a bunch of hallways to an office.

"I'm Doctor Peterson. I'm here to do an evaluation of your health. I'm going to examine your body to check for any medical conditions." He explains.

"Ok." I say nervously.

"Don't be nervous. I promise I won't hurt you and explain what I am doing." he says.

Doctor Peterson was actually very nice even after I asked him to explain every tool he was using. He then explained a dentist would be in to check my teeth. He was kinda surprised that I didn't know what a dentist was. Dad mentioned the word dentist a few times but I never went to one. I do brush my teeth but I never knew there was such a thing as a teeth doctor. He was really nice. After that I go back into Nina's office.

"Alright. We are ready to do an evaluation on your school levels." Nina says.

She takes me into a room and hands me a pencil and a quiz sheet.

"If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. I look at all the questions and a lot of them are easy then I got to the history, science and math questions. I answer about 4 of those and then I give up.

"I'm done." I tell Nina.

"Ok. I'll mark this, you can go talk to some of the other kids in here." Nina says.

I go into a room where people are sitting and doing work or playing games. I grab a book off the shelf. I attempt to read it but it doesn't really make sense. I wish Nick was here to help me.

"What are you doing weirdo?" One girl says as she pushes me.

"God you look like a hillbilly in those clothes." another girl says.

I don't really know if that is a compliment or insult but by the tone of voice I guess it's an insult. I get seated again when a boy approaches me.

"Listen up you freak! You don't belong here! I never saw you in these parts." he says as he punches me.


	13. Sequel Chapter 4

Sequel

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I recognize this place. I remember being here with my Mom. It's a place where people on the street can eat one meal free everyday.

"Why do you work here?" I ask.

"Mom said they were looking for people to help them. Second we owe them a lot for keeping our little brother alive." Joe says.

We go inside and I can see it smells the same. It feels weird to be on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" a worker asks that was here when I use to come here.

"I'm really good. It feels different being on this side of the counter." I tell her.

"Well it's nice to see you are well. Alright all you have to do is bring food to the tables." the lady explains.

I see the crowd of people coming in. It's weird to think that I use to depend on this place for food. I start serving food when a guy recognizes me.

"Hey Nick, didn't recognize you without the black eye and the baggy clothes." he says.

"Yeah, things have been going well since I left the street. You still in with Big D?" I ask.

"Nope, Big D got arrested for drugs. I have been away from the drugs ever since. Trying to get a job but things are hard. Most places don't hire street kids." he explains.

"Yeah. I go something for you but you have to promise you will not use it for drugs." I tell him.

I put a 20 bill on his tray.

"Thanks Nick, I promise I won't use it for anything illegal." he says as I go to the next table.

I finish the shift and I can't help but feel sad.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. It was different to see all those people again, hearing news you kinda knew would happen." I say.

"Come on, we have to get home. Mom wants me to go to the store with her. She hates driving there." Kevin says.

"Ok, I'm going to go see Miley." I tell them.

"Nick, she is probably busy. You yourself know all the evaluations take a while." Joe says.

"I'm going, that's it." I tell him.

"Just don't be to disappointed if you can't see her today." Joe warns.

I get into my car and I go straight to Nina's office.

"Nina, when can I see her?" I ask.

"Nick, she is doing evaluations. I can't let her see you now. Nick, come here. We need to talk for a bit." Nina says ushering me into her office.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Ok. Break it up! John, no hitting anyone. We talked about that already. Miley come with me. We have a few more tests we want to do." a man says.

We go into a room where a computer screen is on the wall.

"Now I am going to show you some pictures, you are going to tell me what it is." the man explains.

He starts off by showing me pictures of simple things like animals and food but then they got harder.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a needle. They are filled with medicine that helps you to stay healthy."

"Omg what the heck are those?" I ask.

"They are Traffic lights. When the red light is on, it means stop. The yellow light means slow down and the green light means go." the man explains.

He continues to show me things like a hairdryer that can dry your hair within minutes and sports equipment. It was all very fascinating but it is very confusing.

"Come on in this room and I am going to test your reading skills. I'm going to show you a card with a word on it and you have to say the word."

The first cards were simple things like book and cow and stuff I knew but then the cards started using hard words that I never saw before. Shortly after I go into a little room that had a piano and a desk in it. I start to just play the keys and not bother to play any songs.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Well what did you want to talk about Nina?" I ask.

"We need you to do a witness report of any abusive behavior you saw while you were living with them." Nina explains.

"Alright, can I see her now?" I ask.

"No, we still have more things to discuss. Do you know any of Miley's family?" Nina asks.

"No, she never talked about them except her dad and her future husband which bought her." I state.

"I know you care about her a lot, but you are not her family. You know that we can't let you see her." Nina says.

"Nina, she is scared! I know her better than anyone else here. This world is new to her. She is experiencing new things that she wouldn't have seen before. I don't want her to be scared." I explain.

"Nick, you know that rules are rules around here. You have been here before. You know that there is nothing to be scared of here." Nina says.

"When I was here, I was scared of everything. Everything was strange to me. Please let me see her Nina. She needs some comfort." I beg.

"Nick, go home, get some rest and study some school work or something. You helped her enough by getting her here." Nina says as she takes me to the door.


	14. Sequel Chapter 5

Season 2 5

Nick's POV

"Nina! Please just let me see her. She is special to me. I really like her. I don't want her to feel scared of her Dad walking in here and taking her back home again. I don't want her to feel alone like I did." I tell her.

"Nick, go! She will be fine." Nina says as I go out the door and into my car.

I drive home and I park the car.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks.

"Nothing!" I state as go upstairs and slam my bedroom door.

"Nick! Be nice to the doors please. What did they ever do to you?" Dad asks.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood to hear about it." I tell him.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Dad asks as he comes into my room.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell him.

"I'm just worried about you. Ever since last night, you haven't been the same. You have been very to yourself." Dad states.

"I don't know how to explain it exactly. All of this has been making me think of my real Mom and Dad." I tell him.

"Nick, if you ever want to talk about that kind of stuff, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. We are all here for you." Dad says as he closes my bedroom door.

* * *

><p><span>Miley's POV<span>

"Hi Miley, I'm Doctor Phillps. I'm here to see what your behaviors are like. Now what is your favorite thing to do?" the man asks.

"Well I like to play music and learn new things." I tell him.

"Ok, what was a typical day like for you before you came here?" he asks.

"Well I would get up at 5:30 or so and make bread for Dad's breakfast, do whatever chores Dad asked me to do, make lunch, clean and do laundry, do chores, make supper, dust, go to bed." I tell him.

"Ok. When did you go to school?" he asks.

"I didn't go to school for a few years sir. I stopped going to any type of school when I was 8." I tell him.

"Alright, did your Dad ever do any of the house work?" he asks.

"Oh No! That would be inappropriate. Men aren't to cook or clean. They are to work in the fields."

"Ok. Have you ever dated anyone?" he asks.

"Does dating mean be in a couple with?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie." he says.

"Well I was sold to my husband to be. Dad says I was worth about 4 sheep and 2 cows. Some girls go for cheaper than that." I tell him.

"Wait, you were sold to someone and they were going to be your husband?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, it was extremely common back home." I tell him.

"Have you ever felt close with someone who wasn't your parents or your husband to be?" he asks.

"Well there was this boy. His name is Nick. He was the boy who called Nina to bring me here." I tell him.

"You don't mean Nick Grey do you? Oh he is such a sweetie. I remember when he was here doing the same thing your doing right now. Mind you he was harder to talk to and he was very scared." The doctor says.

"That doesn't seem like the Nick I know. The Nick I know is brave and he stands up for the weak, is very smart and is never nervous." I explain.

"Oh I know he is like that now, but he wasn't always like that. He could barely talk when he first got here. He was a very scarred kid. We found him in a dumpster in the back ally. He has come far." The doctor says.

"He never told me about his life at all. I wish I knew more about him. But then again I doubt I will ever see him again." I say.

"Don't say that. Nick cares a lot about you. Now we have to get you to bed. We'll talk some more tomorrow." The doctor says as he leads me up to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Nick's POV

"Hey! Want to come to work with us?" Joe asks.

"Sure. I'll go back again." I tell them as I get changed.

We get in the car and drive to kitchen.

"Back so soon?" The worker named Debbie asks.

"Yeah. It's nice seeing some of the people from my old life. It's good to see people who were into some bad things on the right path. I remember seeing these people doing drugs and they were only 11." I tell her.

"It can be rewarding. Here bring this over to Dave." she says.

"Hey Dave. How are you bud?" I ask.

"Same as yesterday minus that fact that I'm scared. Big D is getting out on bail tonight or tomorrow." he says.

"Just avoid him. Don't let Big D ruin your life again. If I could get you a job right now, believe me I would." I tell him.

"Thanks man. You were always good to me even if you were younger than me." Dave says.

"3 years wasn't such a big difference on the streets. Have you heard anything new on your Mom's case?" I ask.

"She was framed by Angus. Angus planted the drugs on her. I still hate him, but I can't do anything about him. He is too high up in the street ranks." Dave says.

"Yeah. I remember your Mom was really nice to me. She would always give me one of her blankets in the winter." I tell him.

"Yeah I remember that. Uh oh! You better hide. Someone you can't see is in here." Dave says with a panicked look on his face as I blindly follow his order.

"Go in the back and peel potatoes. I'll deal with this." Debbie says.

"Nick why did you get sent back here?" Kevin asks.

"Apparently someone I can't see is in here." I say not even knowing who it is.

I look out the window and I see who Dave didn't want me to see. I immediately tense up.

"Kkkkkkkkev, please take me home." I say in pure shock.

He grabs my hand and takes me home.

"Who was in there?" Kevin asks.

I just shake my head.

"Come on we'll take you to Nina ok. Maybe she will be able to get you an appointment to see Doctor Phillps." Kevin says.

* * *

><p><span>Miley's POV<span>

I get up and no one is around. I change and go downstairs.

"What is going on?" I ask Nina.

"It's breakfast time. Then you have school work to do." Nina says.

"Ok." I say as I go to eat.

"Who are you? Why is a non street kid here!" A boy yells.

"Travis! Be nice. She is from the other side of the country. That is why you have never seen her. Now everyone, this is Miley. She is living here now." Nina says.

"She talks funny." Another girl says.

"She just has an accent. To her, all of you sound different." Nina explains.

I finish breakfast and head into the school room. A teacher is in there waiting for me.

"Hello I'm Miss Bennett. I'm here to teach you how to read better." she says.

We start by looking at cards of words I know. We sound them out and start with some words I don't know.

* * *

><p><span>Joe's POV<span>

"Hi Dave. I brought you dessert. Now I got to ask you why the other person who served you left?" I say being careful not to use Nick's name.

"Someone from his past came in here who he can't see. If that person knew if he is still here in town, bad things will happen." Dave says.

"Ok. I get it. I know you're probably not going to answer this but who is he?" I ask.

"Eric Smith but the street calls him Smithy." Dave says.

"Alright, I'll let you eat." I say as I go into the kitchen.

I grab my phone and search Eric Smith.


	15. Sequel Chapter 6

Sequel

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

Well my search of Eric Smith lead to a long list of people. Everything from lawyers and Doctors to teachers. Great my search is not going to well here. Then again this is Nick's past and it's something we shouldn't meddle in.

"Debbie, can you tell me anything about why Nick left?" I ask.

"Because of Eric. Eric was a very scary figure in Nick's life." Debbie says.

"Can you tell me anything else about him?" I ask.

"I don't think I'm allowed." Debbie says.

"Alright. I'll go clean up some stuff out there." I say.

I look at Eric and see he looks terrifying. I clean off the tables and wait for Eric to leave. I finish all the dishes and head home.

"Mom, Kevin and Nick are gone out somewhere. Mom can you tell me anything about Eric Smith?" I ask.

"No. Please go to your room. Don't mention that name in here please." Mom says as I go to my room.

* * *

><p>Now an anticipated event.<p>

Nick's POV

"Nina! Please come here!" Kevin yells.

"What is wrong...Nick? What is wrong? You are as pale as a ghost. I'm calling Doctor Philips down immediately!" Nina says as we both sit in chairs by Nina's office.

"Hello Nick, come on in. You must be one his brothers. I'll call you when the appointment is over." The doctor says.

I go into the office.

"Now tell me what is wrong." Dr Philips asks.

"I saw him..." I say while shaking.

"Oh that would make sense of why you are here. Now I know you hate to talk about him but let's start from the beginning. Eric is the one you saw right?" I nod.

"Nick please use words. They help us to let go of the fear." Dr Philips says.

"I saw Eric today. He was just as scary as I remember him. His dark eyes and shaved head." I start.

"What did it make you think of?" Dr Philips asks.

"It made me think of the past. It made me think of him and the abuse I went through because of Dad. It made me think of Mom. It made me think of being hidden under the floor when the police found her dead body. It made me think of the things he use to do that I never understood but now know that are bad. Dr Philips, I'm scared of him." I state.

"I know Nick, it's not something that ever goes away. I got to see your friend yesterday. Miley I think her name was." Dr Philips says.

"It made me think of her too. How her situation was not that much different than mine but different none the less. She never had the risks of the streets to see. Can I see Dr Philips?" I ask.

"I'll be right back." he says.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

Well learning to read has been very difficult. There are so many words that sound nothing like how they are spelt. Suddenly Dr Philips comes into the room.

"Miley, can you come with me please?" he says.

I follow him down the hall and into his office.

"Nick! You didn't forget about me!" I say.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Of course I didn't forget about you. I missed you so much." I say as I hug her.

"Nick this place is very different. I am learning a lot but the other kids aren't the nicest." she says.

"I know. They weren't the nicest to me either." I tell her.

"It's hard for me to believe you were here once." Miley says.

"Yeah. I chose to remember the good things about this place. It taught me a lot and showed me that there are mean people but there are also nice people." I tell her.

"Why can't you stay with me?" she asks.

"I have to go to school and work. You also have to go to school here so you can find a family that will take you home and that will help you become an amazing person." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Ok. I still miss you." she says.

"I still miss you too. I'm going to try to come visit you as much as I can." I tell her as she is ushered to leave by her teacher.

"She is special to you. I can see it from the way your eyes changed the second she came in the room. So is there anything else you want to talk about today?" Dr Philips asks.

"I don't really feel like talking anymore." I say.

"Alright, I expect to see you back here tomorrow ok." he says as he calls Kevin to come get me. Kevin takes me home and I see supper is on the table waiting for me.

"Hi Sweetie." Mom says as she hugs me.

"Mom can I please take my supper to my room? I need some alone time." I say.

"Alright." Dad says as I take my supper upstairs.

* * *

><p>At the supper table<p>

Joe's POV

"Boys, I want you to keep your eyes out on your brother. He obviously had a rough day and from what I gather it had to do with Eric. I realize that makes probably no sense to you but for our purposes Eric is a bad person. I can't tell you anything further unless Nick allows me to share it with you or he does it himself." Mom explains.

"It has to do with before he became our brother right?" I ask.

"Yes. It was before Nick became a member of our family. It has to do with the 9ish years before he came here." Dad says.

"Now Kevin, did you decide if you wanted to take over part of the business or go to University. Your decision is due next week." Mom asks.

"Mom, I think I am going to go to university here and work in the business when I can." I tell her.

"Alright. That's fine. Now of you would all excuse me, I have a business call to run." Mom says.

"What kind of call are you making after business hours?" I ask.

I get no answer...Great. What could she be doing?

"Can I be excused?" I ask.

Dad nods. I get in my car and follow Mom.


	16. Sequel Chapter 7

Sequel

Chapter 7

Kevin's POV

"Hey Nick, are you done eating?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Yeah I guess. I don't feel good." Nick admits.

"I know whatever is wrong, it's personal. If you ever want to talk to someone about it, I'm down the hall." I tell him as I go down the hall.

"Kevin wait! I'm sorry that I'm being all secretive but I don't want you to think differently about me." Nick says.

"Don't worry. I won't think differently about my baby brother." I tell him as I pull him into a hug.

"Where is Joe? I think I'm ready to talk to you guys about me." Nick says taking a deep breath.

"Don't feel like you have to."

"I don't feel like I have to, I want to. I don't want there to be secrets between us." he says.

"Ok, but if you ever get too uncomfortable you can just stop. Just let me go find Joe." I state.

I go downstairs and check the kitchen. Nope he's not in there enjoying his favorite past time. I check the office. He's not in there. I knock on his room door and he's not in there. I'll have to text him.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I follow Mom until I lose her at an intersection and go back home.

"Joseph! Where were you?" Kevin asks.

"I was following Mom. Am I the only one who is suspicious of her going on a business call after supper." I state.

"Joe, she is going to the tech shop to pick up her broken laptop. She said that yesterday. Now Nick wants to talk to us about some personal stuff." Kevin explains.

"Alright, let's go." I say as we both go into Nick's room.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I take in a deep breath.

"Ok it starts when I was about 7. I really didn't know what an alcoholic was at the time but my father was one. He drank liquor like it was water. It made him really angry. His drinking of course got us kicked out onto the street. My Mom and I tried to distance ourselves from him, but that never worked out. I was kicked out of school since they "Don't take Street kids." I felt so alone. We got too poor for food and went to the kitchen. Then of course my Dad wanted drugs to go with his liquor. Those made him even more angry." I start with tears streaming down my face.

My brothers both put an arm around me.

"If it's too hard, you don't have to keep going." Joe says.

I shake my head.

"That went on for a year or so. Of course when he didn't get what he wanted he got vicious. He would hurt me. He would hurt my Mom. One day she tried to defend me and she tried to hit Dad back. We were in this house that we were illegally sleeping in. Dad was so angry he killed my Mom. He hid me in the basement. The police came and took my Mom away. I was only 8. I tried to be found by the Police but they couldn't hear me. Later I went back onto the street and I stayed with Dave and his Mom. They were very kind to me. They are one of the good families on the street. His Mom is getting framed for drugs and his Dad is in Jail." I explain as I continue crying.

"Of course you guys know that when I was about 9 or so I hid in garbage dumpsters. My Dad at the time was high in the street ranks along with Angus and Big D and a few others. They started looking for me after my Dad was blamed for my Mom's murder. I had to hide from them. I hid in the adoption center dumpster one day in December and Nina found me. She brought me into the center and now I'm here with you guys." I explain.

"Wow, that is insane for a 7 year old to have to go through." Kevin says.

"Yeah, I never knew you had all that bottled up inside you." Joe says.

"It kind of feels good to get it all out." I say.

"So was that who you saw today in the kitchen?" Kevin asks.

"Sort of. Seeing Eric's face just brought back terrible memories. It also made me think of Miley. Sure I don't know her whole story but it made me think of my Dad." I explain.

"So you have never thought about going to the police about your Mom's murder?" Joe asks.

"It's my word against his. Second who is going to believe a guy who was 8 when it happened? The police will call me crazy." I say.

"Nick, it might give you some closure or at least lower your level of fear." Joe says.

"But what happens if I get blamed for her murder. I honestly don't want to go to jail." I state.

"Woah! Why would one of my boys be going to jail?" Dad says.

"I told Kevin and Joe everything. They want me to go to the police and tell them about Mom's murder." I explain.

"Boys, what's this jail talk?" Mom asks.

"The boys want Nick to go to the police about the murder." Dad explains.

"Nick, if this will give you closure or anything like that, go ahead and do it. I have a team of lawyers who would represent you." Mom says.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt or anyone to treat me differently. I don't want anyone at school to know about it. Second I don't want your company to get heat for it." I state.

"I do own an extremely large real estate agency but I want my son to be happy. Just think about ok. The sooner the better because of the youth justice Act." Mom says.

"Alright, I'll think about it." I say as I go upstairs.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Nina. Will I ever get out of here. As much as I love learning, the other kids here aren't the nicest people in the world." I state.

"Soon sweet heart. We haven't found you a home yet and you have to get a bit better at reading, science, and Math. I promise you we'll find a loving family." Nina says.

"But what if you don't? I'll be here forever." I exclaim.

"Don't worry, we'll find you someone. We have some families coming in tomorrow." Nina says as I go upstairs.

I just want to see Nick again. Why was he talking to Doctor Philips? Why am I even thinking about him. Does he even care about me anymore? I go downstairs.

"Doctor Philips, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure Miley, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why was Nick here this afternoon?"

"He wanted talk to me about some things that are bothering him." Doctor Philips explains.

"What did you guys talk about?" I ask.

"That is confidential information. So I can't say."

"Exactly what does confidential mean." I ask.

"It means has to be keep secret and only be known by Nick and I." I nod and go back upstairs.

"So farmer girl, where are you from?" A girl asks.

"Tennessee. It's on the west coast." I explain.

"How the hell did you end up here?" Another girl asks.

"Nick brought me here." I explain.

"Nick, as in Nick Grey...wow." A girl named Rachel says with attitude.

"Do you have a problem with Nick?" I ask.

"Oooo getting all defensive about that freak! He is just a case of problems waiting to explode." she says.

"I don't care what you think of him. He was nothing but nice to me." I explain.

"Wow, she clearly doesn't know about his street life." Rachel says.

I just try to go to sleep.


	17. Sequel Chapter 8

Sequel

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I start screaming. Kevin and Joe are the first to rush into my room.

"Are you alright Nick?" Kevin asks.

I shake my head "No".

"I can't do the charges. It would get so many more people killed. Second what happens if he is found innocent...I'd be killed the second I get out of the court room." I start.

"Nick, it's alright if you don't want to do it. Don't worry about him. He can't get in here, the alarm is on." Joe explains.

"I'm scared. I don't want to leave the house. He is out there! I didn't know he was out there until I seen him in person." I state.

"He can't harm you when you are around us. Besides you don't even have the same last name and you don't look like you did back then." Kevin says.

"But Dave was able to recognize me. What is to say that he can't!" I state.

"Dave only recognized you because of your name tag and the fact that he knew you so well." Joe says.

"I don't want Dave to get hurt because I went to court." I state.

"Don't be worried about going to court. You don't need to go. You'll be safe with us ok." Kevin says.

"Kevin, I don't want to go to school in a week." I state.

"Nick, you fought way too hard to give up on your education. Don't let your Dad scare you. You have a better life now." Kevin says.

"I'm just going to check the alarm." I state as Joe follows me down to the alarm.

"See it's on and ready to go the second someone enters. Come on you need some sleep." Joe says as we all go back to bed.

* * *

><p>The next Afternoon<p>

Joe's POV

"Hi Dave. Umm I know this is going to sound awkward but do you know anything about Nick's Mom's murder?" I ask.

"Where is Nick today?" he asks.

"He's at home. He is scared to leave the house. Meanwhile I'm secretly working out to see if we have a strong enough case to arrest his Dad and he will not be scared anymore." I explain.

"Are you nuts? You will never charge him! He's a high up. He will kill anyone and everyone you care about." Dave explains.

"Eh! Nice guy. Why would charging him be so bad?" I ask.

"Can we talk somewhere more private, like in the kitchen?" he asks.

"Sure. Deb, I want to talk to Dave for a little bit. We'll peel potatoes as we talk I promise." I explain.

"Sure." Debbie says as she serves tables.

"Ok what you have to understand is there are your high ups Nick's dad, Eric, Angus, and Big D." Dave starts.

"So wait Eric isn't Nick's Dad?" I state in shock.

"No. People thought he was because he had a son named Nick too. Anyway when Big D got locked up the streets went crazy! Getting one of the high ups in jail causes illegal substances to become harder to get which means you have a lot of angry people in the street who start killing people for no reason. If they even had the slightest bit of hate for you, you're dead. Understand. I want Angus in jail as much as you want Nick's Dad in jail. He got my Mom locked up for stuff he did. Every time someone tries to sue a high up, they end up getting put in jail." Dave explains.

"But if you had any information about Nick's Dad killing his Mom you would tell me right?" I ask.

"I want to help Nick so bad, but I can't piss off a high up. I will be shot on the street. I don't even have money for a house and no one is giving me a job." Dave explains.

"Wait you are 21 right?" I ask.

"Ummm yeah. Why do you need me to get you booze or something?" Dave asks.

"So you want a job and a house and I want my brother to not feel threatened to leave the house...Kevin! Get in here for a sec." I yell.

"What is it Joe...wait people eating here can't be in the kitchen." Kevin says.

"It's fine. Debbie said he can be back here as long as we are peeling potatoes. Now Dave here wants something and I think we can strike a deal here." I state.

"Uh oh! What are you thinking Joe?" Kevin asks sounding nervous.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I wake up and go to school downstairs for a bit.

"Miley do you have something nice to wear? We have families coming in today." Nina says.

"Sure Nina. I will get into a dress." I say as I go upstairs and get changed.

I sit in a room looking at a picture book while families were coming in. I see a few families eye me and move onto some other kids. I don't want to be in here anymore. I just want to get out of here. I doubt I can escape the windows.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." A lady says.

Please stop tugging at my cheek. I am not a doll as much as I feel like one. The families go out into the hall and the other kids crowd the door trying to hear the adults talking.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Dad, can you drive me to my appointment with Dr Philips today?" I ask.

"Sure. No problem. When is it?" Dad asks.

"2:45."

"Nick, your brothers told me about last night." Dad says.

"Dad I'm scared of Eric. He could have me killed." I state.

"Nick, you have to understand that your dad has no idea where you are and what you look like. By coincidence you have the same first name as Eric's son." Dad explains.


	18. Sequel Chapter 9

Sequel

Chapter 9

Miley's POV

I hear Nina going down the hall and I don't bother trying to listen to the adults talking. No one would want someone like me. I can barely read and write. I feel a pit in my stomach. I just want to get back to learning how to improve my reading skills.  
>Nina comes back into the room and you can tell she has something important to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

"Well Kevin you want Nick to get out of the house as much as I do. Dave wants a house and some money preferable a job..." I start.

"Ok, how can you guarantee that Dave has information on Nick's Mom and Dad." Kevin asks.

"I can tell you I do have information on the murder but I can't tell anyone until I'm safe." Dave explains.

"And say we can get you somewhere safe, you won't mess with us and lie because it's not us you'd be hurting, you'd be hurting Nick." I explain.

"If you get me safe I will swear that I will tell you everything I know." Dave says extending his hand.

"Alright, what if I told you I can get you into a house and hopefully into a job." I say.

" To be honest I'd call you a liar." Dave says.

"Well Kev, call Mom please. I need to ask her something." I start.

"Don't bother, her phone is turned off. She is probably in a meeting or she might be in with Nick and Dr Philips." Kevin says.

"Ok. I'll get back to you tomorrow about this. Just keep it on the hush hush. This is top secret." I state as we all step out of the kitchen.

"Move over kid! This is my seat! You move for me!" This Eric guy says. I put a tray on the table in front of him. "Enjoy your lunch sir." I state as I go to the kitchen to grab another plate.

I see a couple guys join him. I grab two more plates and put them on the table.

"Enjoy your lunches." I say as I go to walk away.

"Where is the pepper?" One guy asks angrily.

"I'll grab you some." I say calmly as I grab a pepper shaker.

I can hear them talking about some stuff but I don't care about any of it.

"Ty, do you know when the boat is coming in?" Eric asks.

Ty, that might be Nick's Dad. But what does Ty stand for? Tyler or Tyson or it might be a code name. Ah! This is getting frustrating.

"Kev, are you ready to get home?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Kevin says.

"Yeah I'm doing the same. I know we aren't suppose to meddle in Nick's past but I feel like we have to. He is scared to leave the house. I am just curious if we have a good enough case against him." I state.

"Yeah, and is there a way to make the case so no one knows about who is suing who? Because we don't want it to backfire and put Nick at risk." Kevin explains as we get in the car.

"I hate all these damn variables. Uncle Carl is a cop, we can talk to him right?" I ask.

"I guess. Maybe not using names but we can talk about it." Kevin says as we drive to his house.

"Hello Aunt Shelia. Is Uncle Carl here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's in the office. It's nice to see you boys coming for a visit."

We go into the office.

"Uncle Carl can we talk to you?" we both ask.

He closes the door.

"What's wrong boys?" Uncle Carl asks.

"Well we have a question about the law. Can someone sue someone and it not get out to the public?" I ask.

"I mean it all depends on the situation I guess. Murder, not likely but things you boys would in court for like damage on a car, yes." he explains.

"Uncle Carl do you know about Nick's back story?" Kevin asks.

"I do. I am one of the only ones who does and I'm not going to tell you about it unless your parents let me." he says boldly.

"Nick told us about last night. Yesterday he saw a man that is apparently a buddy to his Dad. He is now terrified to go out of the house. We suggested he could go to court and arrest his Dad with his Mom's murder." Kevin explains.

"Ok. I remember that scene. It wasn't pretty and finding out a couple years that my nephew was hiding in the basement of that house, makes me feel even worse. I have been trying to solve this one for years. Nick would never go public with it. He would get too much backlash. Any witness or family friends would obviously not want to be interviewed in risk of getting attacked on the street. Nick is the only reason I haven't given up." Uncle Carl admits.

"We are working on getting you a family friend. He may or may not know anything but he's worth a shot." I state.

"Any witness or anyone giving a statement will be kept anonymous. I know you boys care about your little brother. I'll tell you guys a few things. We have the weapon but the lab couldn't do any fingerprinting since at the time that technology wasn't reliable. I can't get them to examine now since it's a cold case. If we got any new information, like a statement from Nick or a friend or a witness, I can reopen the case. I doubt Nick wouldn't go down to the station and give a statement." Uncle Carl explains.

"He's scared the police won't believe him. He was only 8 but still something like that is a thing you don't forget." I state.

"He does have a point but the thing is he would be taken seriously now. He wouldn't get charged with the murder because he couldn't do it. The weapon is too heavy for an 8 year old to handle. I will do pretty much anything to get this guy locked up." Uncle Carl explains.

"Really? Cause we might have a deal with you. We need you to get this guy a job somewhere. It doesn't overly matter where." I state.

"Is that all it's going to take?" Uncle Carl asks.

"We are working on the house situation. He's a good guy. Nick stayed with him and his Mom after the murder." I explain.

"Well just for my curiosity and the employer's safety who is the guy?" Uncle Carl asks.

"His name is Dave. His Mom is apparently being framed by a guy named Angus." I explain.

"Oh wow. Small world. I know Dave. He is a nice guy. Went through a detox program and I see him when I'm on patrol sometimes. I'll work on getting him a job. You boys should get home and remember we didn't talk about this. We talked about the Yankees game." Uncle Carl says as we both leave.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Miley! Can you please come into the office with me. You are going to meet your new Mom." Nina explains.

My mind is racing trying to piece all the pieces together. Where am I going? Will I see Nick where I am going? Is this lady nice or evil? I sit next to her and she introduces herself but I'm too scared to remember her name.

"Now Miley go upstairs and pack your things and your mother and I can talk and do some paperwork and stuff." Nina explains.

I head upstairs and I put all my clothes in my suitcase.

"She gets out the same week as she gets here? Wonder what makes you so special!" One girl states.

I just ignore her and grab all my stuff and head downstairs.

"Come now Miley. It's time to go home." she says as she takes my hand and we go to her car.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

Dad drives me to my appointment and he stays outside to talk to Nina.

"Nick how well did you sleep last night?" Dr Philips asks.

"Not the greatest. I had a nightmare about my Dad. He broke into the house." I tell him.

"Alright, now I know the house is alarmed and all that so he can't break in. He doesn't even know where you live. Now is there anything else that you want to talk about?" he asks.

"I told my brothers about my Dad last night." I tell him.

"So how did they react?" he asks.

"Well they were very supportive. They were surprised I had all that emotion bottled up inside me." I tell him.

"And did it make you feel better after you told them?" he asks.

"Yeah, it did feel a bit better. It felt like I wasn't hiding anything from them. I felt like I could trust them more. Although they did bring up the same thing you did. They think I should go to court. I can't do it! I want to! But I can't let anyone get hurt. Dad and his people are really strong and they will kill anyone who tries to put them in jail! I was only 8! They won't believe me! I don't want to get charged with her murder or being an accomplice or something." I admit as tears fall down my face.

"You wouldn't be charged with her murder or being an accomplice. You were way too young at the time to know the difference. Second do you think the cops like your Uncle Carl won't believe you?" he asks.

"No I guess your right, but I am just not ready for that type of thing yet. May I ask how Miley is doing?"

"Well I don't want to tell you this Nick but she was adopted about an hour ago." Dr Philips hesitates.


	19. Sequel Chapter 10

Sequel

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Wait! What! She was adopted an hour ago! By who?" I ask.

"Nick, you and I both know I'm not allowed to reveal that information to you." Dr Philips says.

I can feel my fists getting tight. I punch the wall.

"Woah Nick, easy there." Dr Philips says.

"I will not calm down! I loved her! I wanted to give her the best life possible!" I yell angrily.

"Nick, her new family is going to give her all those things now. They are going to give her all the things she needs to have the best life possible."

"I lost my real Mom, I lose my sanity, I lose the feeling of safety and now I lose Miley! How much fucking worse can this day get!" I yell in anger as I punch the wall again.

"Ok. Number one, please stop hitting my wall. It can only take so much child and teenage angst. Number two I know losing your real Mom has been life changing and difficult on you. Number three you haven't lost your sanity. You are here talking to me and you're doing all the things you should be doing. Number four I know you don't feel as safe as you did before but you are wrong. You have people to go to and there is no way your father can get anywhere near you. He isn't going to hurt you. And lastly Number Five. You didn't lose Miley, you did the right thing and sent her here to us where she could be adopted by someone who can give her an amazing new life where she can learn all the new things she wants and further her education. That's not losing someone, it's giving Miley a wonderful family to live in." Dr Philips explains.

"She is everything to me and now I will never get to see her again! I didn't even get to say goodbye."I say.

"Nick, sometimes change is the best thing for us. It teaches us to be flexible and be able to cope with change." Dr Philips explains.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

Kevin and I get home and see Mom's car is home.

"Mom! Can we talk to you for a minute!" We both yell.

"Umm I am busy at the minute. I'll be down in 5 minutes." she says.

"What are we actually asking her for?" I ask.

"An apartment. I mean I can start looking through her listing because he doesn't need anything big. All Dave really needs is a bed and he can't go to the adoption center because he is 21." Kevin explains.

"Alright. Mom just the lady we needed to talk to." I state. "Are you boys in trouble or something?" she asks.

"Well I don't how to explain it but to put it all out on the table. We need a house or an apartment for someone. Hear me out before you say anything. Kevin and I have been talking with Uncle Carl. Uncle Carl says he can reopen Nick's case if he has a witness or a family friend give a statement. We found a guy who is willing to give his statement provided he gets off the street. Uncle Carl actually knows him and is working on getting him a job. He's one of the good kids on the street for dumb reasons. Can you help us if not as a real estate agent as a Mom helping our baby brother." I explain.

She sits at the table.

"Ok wait let me get this straight. You need me to find a house or an apartment for this person and provided he gets a job, he will give a statement on Nick's case." Mom asks.

"You hit the nail right on the head." Kevin says.

"Let me look into it and see if I can find something. Two question though, One will he be willing to pay rent? And two how old is he?" Mom asks.

"Well he might not be able to pay rent for the first few months while he is getting his feet on the ground but after that I'm sure he will. And to answer number two, he's 21 and before you ask it, no he is not into drugs anymore." I say knowing that is one of Mom's questions for any client.

"I'm really busy with something upstairs. Kevin can you look through the listings on my computer and see if anything will work there." Mom says as she gives Kevin the computer and goes upstairs.

"Ok. But Mom, Nick is not to know about this alright." Kevin says as he starts typing in his password.

"Ok, but if he finds out, I knew nothing. It was simply me doing my job as a real estate agent." Mom says as she goes upstairs.

"Ok let's start with apartments. There is one here that is move in ready. Rent is not too bad and all expenses are paid for by the landlord because he works for the power corp. I'd want to see it first. What are you doing tomorrow after work?" Kevin asks.

"Looking at apartments with you." I say.

"Good answer. Great teamwork. I'm going to print off these listings and we'll get Dave to come with us." Kevin says.

"Alright, I have to finish my summer homework." I state as I go to the study.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"I'm done right now. I want to go home. I am done talking right now." I tell him.

"Alright, whenever you feel like coming back, just call and I'll talk to you." Dr Philips says.

I leave his office and my Dad has a worried look on his face.

"Nick, I heard you yelling in there, what was that about provided you want to tell me." Dad asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I just want to go home." I state.

"Alright but I have a few groceries to pick up." Dad says.

"Alright. I'll go with you." I say nervously.

"You'll be fine Nick. I'll be there the whole time." Dad explains.

"Oh wow look Gracie he's finally accepted that he's a street kid with problems. He's no longer a street kid with a rich kid brain." Hope says.

"Hope shut up! You don't know anything. Come on Dad let's go." I state as we go to the car.

* * *

><p>Around supper time.<p>

Nick's POV

Dad and I come in with the groceries.

"Boys! Honey! Supper is here!" Dad yells as we put the pizza box on the table.

I see my brother and my Mom come downstairs along with another girl. I rub my eyes because I think I'm seeing something...wait I'm not seeing things.

"Nicky!" she says as she gives me a tight hug.

"Oh Miley, I missed you so much." I tell her as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry." she says.

We sit next to each other and I see my brothers are smiling.

"We had no idea she was coming in here. Don't look at us like we were keeping a big secret cause we weren't." Joe says.

"Umm Nick exactly what is this I'm eating?" Miley asks.

"It's called Pizza. It's like bread dough on the bottom and there is tomato sauce on top with cheese and vegetables and meat on top of that. You can eat it with your hands." I explain as I show her how to pick up the pizza.

"Umm Kevin, I got some good news that you and Joe might be happy about, when Dad and I were getting the pizza, I noticed Dave was getting trained on how to clean the restaurant and how to cook the pizzas."

"Wow. I'm so happy to hear about that. Of anyone he deserved a job." Joe says.

"I know. I congratulated him." I state. "Is Dave a friend of yours." Miley asks.

"Yeah, he's a close friend." I tell her.

"Miley, we have to get you to night school. Kevin can you drive her please. I have to get Miley's room clean." Mom says.

"I'll go with him." Joe volunteers as they all go towards the door. Miley takes a bag of stuff and they leave.

"Come on Nick. I need your help hanging the curtains." Mom says.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I feel so much more comfortable that I know at least one of the people I'm living with.

"Alright Miley, we'll pick you up in a few hours." Kevin says.

"Alright, I'll see you." she says.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I call the first condo owner.

"Hello this Kevin a representative of the Real Estate Agency you hired. I was wondering if we could book a showing for right now?" I ask.

"Uh sure. You can come right now." he says.

"I'll be right over." I hang up.

"Joe you drive to the first address. Now you are going to act like you buying the condo. We are going to buy it first and sell it to Dave so that in case Dave causes some problems which is unlikely, Mom's business isn't on the line." I state as I call the second listing.

"Well you thought of everything didn't you." Joe says as he pulls up to the first address. We drive up to the first condo building.

"It's quite nice on the outside." Joe says as we go in.

"Hello Kevin. The place is yours to look at. I assume your are a client that is very interested." the landlord says.

"Oh yes for sure." Joe states as I take a good look around. I do my assessment.

"The furniture is included correct?" Kevin asks.

"Yes. Along with the utilities." he explains.

We walk through the whole condo.

"We will definitely be in touch. He just wants a day or two to crunch his numbers." I state.

"Alright, I hope to see you soon." he says as we leave.


	20. Sequel Chapter 11

Sequel

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Miley's POV4<p>

I wait about 5 minutes and my new brothers come pick me up. I don't really know what I think of them yet. They seem kind.

"Get in Miley. We are going to go somewhere before we get home. How would you like to go get some ice cream?" Joe asks.

"Mmmmm I haven't had ice cream since I made it a year ago." I tell them.

We drive to this little store and get some ice cream. It doesn't taste as good as homemade ice cream but they have so many more flavors.

"How is it Miley?" Kevin asks.

"It's good. A lot less effort than making it by hand." I state.

"So do you like it here in the city?" Joe asks.

"I haven't really seen the city much but it's different than at home. At home women wouldn't be caught dead driving or owning a business. My hometown was ruled by men. It's nice to see a place where women seem to be treated equally." I tell them.

"Well we should get home." Joe says.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

We are stepping out of the ice cream shop when we see Dave.

"Guys, I want to thank you." Dave says.

"It's nothing. We have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow." I say as we get into the car.

"Who is that?" Miley asks.

"A friend of ours." Kevin explains.

"Umm it's cold in here." Miley says.

"Oh right the south is hotter than the coast right. I'll turn the air conditioner off." Kevin says.

"I hate to ask but what is an air conditioner?" Miley asks.

"It's a machine that makes cold air to cool down the air in the car." I explain.

"Ok. Thank you." she says.

I feel bad for her in a way since there are tons of things that she has never seen before. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello." I state.

"Hi Joe, umm where are you guys? Mom wants Miley to see her new room." Nick says.

"We just went for ice cream. We got you one. Tell Mom we are just stopping to get gas and we'll be home." I state.

"Alright, hand the phone to Miley." Nick says.

I hand the phone to Miley.

"Hello." she says.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Hi Miley. How was school?" Nick asks.

"It was fun. We did some more reading and I am getting better at writing." I tell him.

"That's really good to hear Miley. I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye." he says as the phone goes silent.

"Here you are Joe. That is so cool it's a phone without a wire on it." I say.

"Yeah a lot of people have them around here. We are just stopping for gas and we're going home." Joe says.

I nod.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I start pumping gas when I hear an argument by the store.

"Hey! You still owe me!" The guy yells at another guy.

I look closely and see it's one of the guys who sat with Eric today.

"I...I thought you were in jail?" The smaller guy says.

"Today was bail day! Now give me the money soon or you aren't getting anything else but a shot to the stomach." he says.

Wow, I couldn't imagine living on the streets with all that going on. I pay for the gas and before I start to drive. I text Joe.

"I think that's Big D. He said he just got out on bail." I start to drive and Joe just nods.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quite.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

We get in the house and I am guided to my room.

"Wow! It's so pretty." I state.

It's a pink room with tons of musical stuff on the walls. I see a little piano on one wall and a desk with one of those laptop things on it and a bookshelf full of books and a really comfy looking bed and a closet with all my clothes in it and a few new clothes.

"We'll go shopping for some more clothes tomorrow." Mom says.

"Ok. I think I'll go to bed." I state.

"Alright, goodnight." Everyone says.

"Goodnight Miley." Nick says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

He leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I see Kevin and Joe glued to a laptop.

"What are you guys looking at?" I ask.

"Oh nothing too much. Just an introduction page to Kevin's university." Joe says.

"Oh. Thanks for the ice cream. It's good. How was work today?" I ask.

"Alright. A little slower than normal." Kevin says.

"Was he there today?" I ask.

"Not sure. I was working in the kitchen today." Joe says.

"Oh. Can you guys go with me to get school supplies tomorrow?" I ask.

"Uh tomorrow is a bit busy cause I got to go to orientation for university in the afternoon and we are working in the morning." Kevin says.

"Alright, can we go tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." Joe says.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." I say as I go upstairs.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

"Alright we need to talk to Mom about the plan." I state.

"Alright. Mom! Can you come in here for a minute." Kevin asks.

"Sure what is it boys?" Mom asks.

"Well we have a plan that ensures your company is no longer involved with the house situation." Kevin says.

"Alright and how is that?" she asks.

"Joe is going to act like a customer of our company and buy a condo and then he will sell it to Dave. Your company goes out of the picture if Dave does cause a problem." Kevin explains.

"You are going to buy a condo. I think it's a good idea but do you know if he will pay you back?" Mom asks.

"We will be ironing that out tomorrow. This is so important to us. We want Nick to feel safe." I say.

"Alright. When you get the price, I will give you the money to pay for it but remember I still know nothing of this." Mom says as she leaves the room.

"Alright that went better than I predicted. All these other ones aren't the greatest. They are on common parts of the streets. We want to get him a place that is away from the bad part of the city." Kevin says.


	21. Sequel Chapter 12

Sequel

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Part of my new years resolution is to get reconnected with writing and drawing...I'm back but I don't know how often yet, we'll see since i am at school!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Nick's POV

"Nick, can you drive Miley to school? I have a very early house showing this morning." Mom says.

"Uhhh I...I can do that. I just want you to have your phone on and Joe or Kevin to have their phone on." I state.

"Absolutely. Your Dad had to go into work early because his secretary booked a surgery for him for 8am when she meant 8pm. Second today is his first day back to work after his week long vacation." Mom says.

"Mom, does Dad have his phone on him?" Joe asks.

"If you need him leave a message with Clara." Mom says.

"This is really good toast Mrs Grey." Miley says.

"Thank you Miley. You can call me Mom if you are comfortable with it." Mom says.

I remember when I couldn't call Mom Mom.

"Lovely breakfast Mom! Kevin and I need to get to work." Joe says.

"Alright, You boys get going! I got to get to my showing this morning." Mom says as she gives us all a kiss and leaves.

"Come on Miles, let's get you to school." I state as I grab my keys.

"Alright, I just need my coat." Miley says as she goes upstairs.

I drive Miley to the center and I get back in my car. I grab a coffee and go home.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

We get to work when I see Dave come in.

"Hey Dave, what happened to you?" I ask questioning the scratch on his hand.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" he asks.

"Yeah. Come on. Kev, you got the listing?" I ask.

He nods.

"Dave, we found you a house. Well technically it's a condo but off the point. We can get you moved in by the end of the week." I explain.

"Holy crap! I didn't think it would be this quick." Dave says.

"Now we need to know if you are willing to pay us back. If you aren't it's alright." Kevin says.

"Oh yeah. When I get the money I would pay you back." Dave says.

"Alright, do you want to look at it after our shift is up?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'm excited to see it." Dave says.

"All we ask is that you wear an outfit we give you." Kevin says.

"Alright. That's all cool by me." Dave says as he leaves the kitchen.

"So we close the deal today and then I resell it tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow you can sell it for a lower price if you want. I doubt he would ever be able to pay the real price." Kevin says.

"I can try that. Did you think of Dave needing a medical. You need that stuff to by a home." I state.

"Yeah. I guess we can call Dad. His surgery might be over." Kevin says as he calls Dad.

"Hello, Dr Grey's Office." Carla says.

"Carla, it's Kevin. Is Dad available?" Kevin asks.

"Ummm One second he is just out of surgery." Carla says.

"Daddy, Joe and I have a big favor to ask you. Can you somehow squeeze a medical exam in today?" Kevin asks.

"It depends on what I would need to do and who it's for?" Dad says in total confusion.

"Ok long story short we are very sure we can get Nick's Dad in jail. In doing that we make Nick happy and safe. We are getting one of his street friends a house and thus we need a medical and Nick can't know about it." Kevin says.

"Ok, that's a tall order. I got a surgery in a few minutes. I can get him in before I get off work." Dad says.

"Thank you so much Dad." Kevin says.

"But remember I am simply doing my job and I have no idea of your overall plan." Dad says as he hangs up.

"Alright. We have got Dave a medical. Now it's time to get lunch served." Kevin says as he hands me a bowl.

We make it through lunch.

"Bye Debbie, we'll be back tomorrow." I say as we go over to Dave.

"Get changed into this and we'll go." Kevin says.

Dave gets changed and we get in the car.

"This is a nice car." Dave says.

"Thanks. Alright now here is the condo building." Kevin says.

"Holy cow! This is so rich and beautiful looking!" Dave says in awe.

We go up the stairs and into the current owners condo.

"So it's a 2 bedroom. There is the nice size bathroom and a kitchen. There is a living room here and it's far away from your current location." Kevin says.

"Kevin, it's beautiful. It's so spectacular." Dave says.

"Ok now we have to get you back to the car so we can get you to a doctor." I state.

"Woah! No one mentioned a doctor in the terms and agreements." Dave says.

"I know but to own a house of any sort, you need to pass a medical." Kevin says as we pull into Dad's work.

"Is this doctor a good doctor? Will he judge me?" Dave asks sounding stressed.

"We know this doctor very well. He won't judge you but one of us will come in with you if you like." I tell him.

"Please. I have never seen a doctor outside rehab before." Dave says.

We get into the office.

"Carla, Dad is still here right?" I ask.

"Yes, you boys can go right in." Carla says.

Dave and I walk into the office and see Dad at a desk.

"Hello boys. I'm Doctor Grey. Sit on the table and I'll start in a second." Dad says as he closes the door.

I can see Dave is scared.

"Don't worry Dave, I'm not going to hurt you." Dad assures him as he starts running tests.

He sees the needles and Dave looks at me.

"Relax they are not illegal drugs, you'll be fine." I tell him.

"It just made me think about it. How well do you know this doctor?" Dave asks.

"It's my Dad. That's how well I know him." I admit.

"Well I guess I can trust him." Dave says.

"Alright, you are all clear. I suggest you come back in a few months to get the rest of your shots. You can also come to the house for dinner if you like?" Dad says.

"Thank you for the offer sir, I have to work." Dave says.

Dad smiles and we leave to drop Dave off at work.

"We'll have the keys to your condo for you in an hour or so." Kevin says.

"Alright. Drop them off here. To get there you just walk down the street right?" Dave asks.

I nod as we drive home.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I sit at the table with some school books when I see Kevin's computer on the table.

"I bet Kevin won't mind if I check my emails." I state as I open his Internet browser.

Condos? Why is Kevin looking at Condos? I hear Dad coming in the garage. I see Kevin and Joe coming in the door.

"Condos! Why were you looking at Condos Kev? You guys are kicking me out aren't you! You guys think I'm mentally insane!" I state.


	22. Sequel Chapter 13

Well, I have decided after this long period of school time that I am coming, Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Sequel<p>

Chapter 13

Nick's POV

"Nick! First of all we aren't kicking you out. Second you are not mentally insane, you just had a bad past." Dad says as he puts his arm around me.

"Why the hell were you looking at condos than?" I ask.

"I was looking at one because they are all listings I was told to put into the system." Kevin says after a few minutes of thinking.

Part of me thinks he is lying but the other part of me thinks he is telling the truth.

"Mom is picking Miley up after work." I state.

"Kevin and I can go pick her up. We have a gift for Uncle Carl. He wanted us to pick something up for him." Joe says.

"Alright. I'll text Mom." I state as I go up to my room.

Kevin's POV

"Joe, we have to be a bit more careful. We almost got caught. Come on let's get to Uncle Carl's." I warn on our way to the car.

We get to Uncle Carl's house.

"Howdy boys, come on in." Uncle Carl says as we go to his office.

"Well Operation get Dave a house is complete. We just have to sign the forms tonight." Kevin says.

"Excellent. Now I have more news for you. I studied some more evidence and it puts Angus at the scene of the crime with Nick's Dad. There is a shoe print that matches the shoe that he was wearing during our interview with him. The house was ramsaced of everything. There use to be lots of stuff in there. It was a man's house but he was at a cabin during the winter months." Uncle Carl explains.

"So the stuff was sold for money or illegal stuff?" Joe asks.

"It would appear so. Dave might know about the stolen good since Angus is his stepfather." Uncle Carl says.

"Wait, the guy who is screwing Dave's Mom over is his stepfather?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's not uncommon on the streets. Anyway do you think he'll give a statement anytime soon?" Uncle Carl asks.

"Give him some time I guess. He needs to get use to being off the street. Second if he went right away, everyone would know it's him." I explain.

"You are sort of wrong there. We had a huge drug bust last night. We arrested at least 5 guys. People say a lot of things to get off on a shorter sentence. Mind you we don't normally give a shorter sentence." Uncle Carl explains.

"So the sooner the better I guess. I just don't want to rush him into things. He has a lot to get used to." Joe explains.

"Oh I know. Now after you get Dave the house and he talks to us, you stop meddling in your brother's old business." Uncle Carl warns.''

"Uncle Carl, that's the thing. Nick's old business is making him scared. He is losing confidence. What is he going to do when he has to go back to school next week. Joe will be there but that doesn't mean Nick's father won't find him." I say.

"Boys, I don't want you to get involved! I don't want all my nephews getting in trouble especially you Kevin since you will have no protection and what you do will look bad on your Mom's company!" Uncle Carl says.

"Uncle Carl, we are going to do what we can to help Nick if that means going into his past, we will do it." Joe says.

"Boys, you should go. I have a visitor coming at 5:30. Now just stay out of the adults business." Uncle Carl says as we leave.

"Well I don't know about you but I am not stopping until Nick's Dad is behind bars." I state.

"I don't know if I could stop. I want Nick to be back to the way he was before. I want him to be as confident if not more confident. Kev, turn here to get Miley." Joe says before we park in front of the building.

We both go in and I feel a weird vibe.

"What are you boys doing here? Oh wait you are here for Miley...Miley! Your brothers are here." Nina says with a panicked look on her face.

"Nina what is wrong?" I ask.

"Boys, it's nothing." she says trying to sweep it under the rug.

"Nina, it's ok to tell us." Joe says.

"It's none of your business right now. You'll know if and when it concerns you." Nina says as we leave.

"Hi Miley, let's go." I state as we head to the car.

"Wow I get to sit in the front?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, Kevin has some papers to go through so he needs some stuff done." Joe says.

"Joe I found the deed you were looking for...We sold that house." I state as we are pulling into the driveway.

"Wait a minute! So we have right to it right?" Joe says with a gleam in his eye.

"What are you boys talking about?" Miley asks as she closes her door.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We should get in for supper." Joe says as he opens the door.

"How do you want me to act about this! I can't say I really want to do anything! I want to go to her funeral! She was close to me, she is my Aunt! She gave me money for a year and she is all I had left of Mom!" Nick yells crying.

"What is wrong Nicky?" Miley says sounding worried.

"Nothing, I just had a rough evening." Nick says as he hugs Miley.

Again I am amazed how she instantly calms him down.

"What were you two up to? I can tell something good happened by the look on your faces." Nick says.

"Just signed a house worth a significant amount of money to a lady. Other than that Uncle Carl gave us some fruit cake." I lie quickly before Joe could make a crazy unrealistic story.

"Fun. Kevin, Joe can I talk to you two in my room please?" Nick says.

Oh shit, we are busted.


End file.
